


Jerk

by smolbaby03



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbaby03/pseuds/smolbaby03
Summary: Tears fall when I see your pain,I’ll be the bad guy for you,just to see you smile again.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Characters, scenarios and ideas are imaginary. I do not own any characters.

_Sweat dripping._

_Audience screaming and shouting._

_Heavy breathing sounds._

_The soft and roughness combine feeling of the mat._

Junhoe got him hooked between the ribs, his hand gripping tightly to his opponent's right shoulder with arms choking him. The opponent grabbed Junhoe’s wrist fighting to withdraw from his hold but Junhoe was faster so he pulled his left arm to the right and punched his sides resulting in tightening his hold on him, the opponent started to grab Junhoe’s wrist again trying to loosen his grip on him. Junhoe thought he needed to finish this fast while he has the upper hand, he put his right hand to the crooked space of the opponent’s back neck locking with his head and squeezed down, in and up nearly choking his opponent to death making him tap out. 

The whistle can be heard throughout the stadium then everybody went silent for a minute and suddenly screams, chants and shouts were heard from everybody. Junhoe and his opponent stand up, the referee stands between them, grabs Junhoe's wrist and raises it up shouting Junhoe won the match. Junhoe smiled and raised his other arm and screamed, the crowd cheered louder and started chanting **“RED”** all over the stadium. 

All the athletes are in the locker room, **"Congratulations to us! Most importantly to your captain, he won his first gold medal!"** cheers erupted in the room and the members patted Junhoe congratulating him. Junhoe hoisted up his medal wearing his proudest smile and shouted, **"Thank you everyone and coach! Party at my apartment at 10!!!"**

He noticed Chanwoo, his sparring partner, at the side changing his clothes. Putting his arm at him, **"Hey Chanwoo, are you coming at the party?"** the other shrugged Junhoe's arm 'cause it was heavy, puts his shirt and faced him. **"I don't know captain, partying is not my thing.** **I'd rather sit at my desktop and play some games."** Junhoe tsked at him and shakes his head in disappointment. He wanted Chanwoo to be there because if it's not for him he would not have a sparring partner, everyone didn't want to be his sparring partner because of his strength but Chanwoo volunteered at that time, so he was grateful for him and wanted to celebrated his win with him.

**"That's too bad Chanwoo, I wanted you to be there."**

**"I'm sorry captain. Maybe next time."** Chanwoo sadly replied to him. He watched Junhoe walk away in disappointment.

* * *

_*cling*_

Chanwoo walked inside the building and saw the reception quiet. Suhyun was busy scrolling at her phone when she suddenly heard someone speak, **“Hey Suhyun, is Jinhwan** **busy?”** Suhyun got startled by him, she got confused all of a sudden why she did not hear the bell ring, **“Yes Chanwoo oppa, he has a special client in there right now.”** said Suhyun, **“Ooh love is blooming already in this clinic, this could take a while.”** said Chanwoo while sitting down on the couch and pulling his phone out to play some games. She stares at him, wondering when would he ever see her more than just his best friends’s secretary.

\----- _Meanwhile at the treatment room_ \------

Still gasping for breath, Jinhwan is having trouble buttoning his shirt up. His hands are trembling obviously from what they did, **“Let me..”** with his trembling hands Jinhwan gave up and just accepted the man’s offer. **“Based on your trembling hands, guessing you more than enjoyed it this time.”** he winked and smiled at Jinhwan, couldn’t handle the embarrassment Jinhwan is feeling he knew he was probably red as a tomato right now. The man chuckled at how Jinhwan looked at the moment, Jinhwan ducked his head and prayed that the ground would swallow him whole right now, but something shiny caught him from the man’s left hand. A pain can be felt in his chest, the pain of guilt. He knew what they’re doing was wrong, he knew but he wanted this too.

Jinhwan felt a light touch lifting his chin up, seeing Jinhwan’s face the man knew what he was thinking. **“Nani, hey. Look at me.”** Lifting his eyes up, Jinhwan locked eyes with him, the eyes that tell the words _'you can’t fall in love with me remember?'_ He’s right, we made an agreement when we first started this, to not fall in love with each other because if the other breaks that then it’s over. Both of them know it’s the right thing to do considering the man’s condition he has in, Jinhwan exhales a breath and closes his eyes. **“Hanbinnie, can’t you come more often? Not just once in a month?”** Jinhwan cutely whined and pouts at him, Hanbin gently holds his cheeks and thinks how adorable Jinhwan is. **“I can’t baby.”**

Jinhwan sadly smiled and made a smart remark pointing at his dog, **“You know, I pity honey. He has seen us many times now I’m scared we may have scarred his eyes for life. Just look at him, haven’t taken his eyes off of us from the start.”** they both stared at the dog and laughed. That made the atmosphere lighten up.

 **“I better go Nani, c’mon honey. Let’s go home.”** Jinhwan nodded at Hanbin and walked with him at the door of the room, **“Goodbye Hanbinnie, say** **hi to your husband for me.”** Hanbin just laughed and started walking away from the door, **“Oh whatever you say Jinhwan. Hahaha..”** he continued laughing until he was halfway through to reception. He got to the reception and paid the fee noticing that someone was staring at him, he looked behind him and true to his words someone really is staring at him, and the lace on his eyes were so obvious as for him to wonder why this man is looking at him like that. He doesn’t even know him, yeah he sees him every now and then every time he took honey here, but what curioused him the most was he doesn’t even have a pet with him. He just chose to ignore him, that’s for the best he doesn't want any trouble to happen here.

 **“5… 6… 700 and 45 cents, your change Mr. Kim.”** Suhyun saw Hanbin looking at Chanwoo and that got her intrigued, she tapped Hanbin’s shoulder and gave the change. Hanbin said goodbye to Suhyun, hearing the bell ring when Hanbin left she looked at Chanwoo still looking at Hanbin, she wondered why. **“Ya Chanwoo oppa, Jinhwan** **is free** **now, go see him.”** He smiled and thanked Suhyun walking to the room wondering why Suhyun got red all of a sudden and thinking maybe she has gotten a flu, worrying about Suhyun he needed to talk to Jinhwan about this.

_Earlier at the treatment room..._

_*dug dug*_

**“Oh whatever you say Jinhwan. Hahaha..”** Hanbin uttered while walking away from the door.

While Hanbin is walking away, Jinhwan stares longingly to his longtime love that can never be his. _*dug dug*_.... _Stop my heart, I can’t continue feeling like this. I can’t love him, I need to stop loving him. He’s married for godsake!_ _*bam*_.. Jinhwan smashed his fist on the table thinking those thoughts.

**“Knock knock”..**

**“You know, you have to stop sooner or later.”** Chanwoo said while looking at his hyung sadly. Jinhwan faced Chanwoo startled by what he said, _*sigh*_ **“I know. I know but…”** he looks down, fist tightly in his sides. Looking at his hurting hyung makes Chanwoo be sad towards him and angry at himself, he knew Jinhwan deserves to be loved by someone wholeheartedly and it hurts him he can’t do anything about it himself. Or so thought Chanwoo, an idea popped at the right moment.

 **“C’mon hyung, let’s go.”** said Chanwoo while smiling with his dimples showing towards Jinhwan, I can’t let hyung be sad and hurt like this he thought.

Jinhwan lifting his head up and scrunching his eyebrows asked him, **“Where are we going and what are you doing here anyways?”** wondering what his best friend has got up his sleeves again. **“I wanted to see how you were doing since I've been busy practicing for our competition and gonna announce to you that we won and celebrate together, but then one of my teammates hosted a party at his apartment so** **you’re gonna be my plus one.”** Chanwoo crossed his fingers wishing he would agree. Contemplating whether to go or not Jinhwan answered, **“I still have a client at 5pm, I’m sorry I can’t.”** fist bumping himself internally for coming up an escape, and a good one I say.

 **“Hyung, Suhyun said your last client rescheduled so that means no more work and more parties! Besides, you clearly** **need that drink.”** Chanwoo said while sadly smiling at Jinhwan. It was like fate was playing with him, how come not a single thing he wanted for once can happen in his life. Feeling dejected and can’t find anymore reason to decline Chanwoo, _*sigh*_ **“Okay, you’re right.** **I’ll go with you since tomorrow is a weekend too so you got lucky.”** Jinhwan said to Chanwoo silently thankful to him for helping him take his mind off certain things.

 **“Now get out of here, I still got papers to read.”** Jinhwan said to Chanwoo while pushing him out the door, **“Alright alright, oh** **before I forget it looks like your secretary has a flu, dismiss her earlier today will you, I’ll text you later then. See you at 9 hyung.”** he fist bumps the air and screams a silent yes, this does not go unnoticed by Suhyun and so she asked him when he was nearing the reception wearing the proudest smile of all. **“I’m guessing whatever it was it's a success based on your smile.”** Chanwoo smiled and fist bump Suhyun and raised both of his arms leaving the clinic hearing the bell ring.

_*sigh*...._

Jinhwan heard his secretary exhale a breath, **“So I guess based on that sound, I see you still have a crush on that crackhead.”** Jinhwan smirkingly said to Suhyun, startled hearing her boss beside her, she blushed and just nodded at him. **“Oh shush doctor, besides he won’t reciprocate my feelings anyway so why hope.”** Suhyun sadly smiling said to Jinhwan. **“You and me alike.”** replied Jinhwan while longingly remembering Hanbin’s beautiful smile… **”Oh right doctor, your last client rescheduled for next week and looks like we won’t have any walk-ins anymore since today have been pretty much silent.”**

 **“Yeah, that’s what I think too.. If you don’t have any work left you can go and change the sign, I still have papers to organize so I’ll be the one to close today, since Donghyuk is still on leave till this weekend.** **Oh and Chanwoo said you may have gotten a flu since he saw your face earlier beet red saying to me I should let you go early, I'm guessing it's not true and you were just blushing** **because of whatever Chanwoo did to you based from your face right now.”** hearing her boss said that, she smiled widely and blushed harder. She just nodded at him and thanked him while retreating to his room. Suhyun thought Chanwoo cared for him, maybe she has a chance afterall, she hurriedly cleaned the reception and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Comment down below your thoughts and if you just wanna say anything or something haha! Thank you for reading <3


	2. Parties

_…...While Jinhwan was reading his papers he received a text from Chanwoo…._

**From: Chanwoo**

**Hyung the party starts at 10, I’ll pick you up or you’re gonna drive there?**

_Shit._ Jinhwan cursed from his thoughts, looking at the clock in his office, it was already that late he forgot all about what he and had Chanwoo planned, well what Chanwoo forced on him. Inhaling a breath he typed a reply.

**To: Chanwoo**

**Sorry, I’m declining your invite. I just wanna relax tonight you know..**

_*ring*_

_Chanwoo is calling.._

_*ring*_

Why is Chanwoo calling, he thought. He already declined his invite… **“Hello Chanwoo?”** Jinhwan answered, **“I knew you were gonna back out, that’s why I had a plan b laid out.”** Chanwoo chuckling said to Jinhwan which made him question Chanwoo what he meant by that. **“What do you mean plan b?”**....... 

**“I kinda... took... your... figurine woody the last time I came to your apartment. I’m sorry hyung!”**

Jinhwan hearing what Chanwoo had done made his blood boil from anger, _how dare Chanwoo take my woody! It’s my most precious figurine of all,_ _it’s hanbin’s gift,_ thought Jinhwan. **“Jung Chanwoo how dare you! You know how important woody is to me! Give that back this instant or I will give you the silent treatment!”** said Jinhwan, the laceness in his voice had not gotten unnoticed by his best friend and he knew he fucked up big time this time. **“Hyung calm down, I’m gonna give it back to you if you attend the party”** Chanwoo said cowering with fear in his car seat.

 **“Please hyung, you need this. Just listen to me once.”**...... 

_*sigh*_ Jinhwan contemplates whether this is a good idea at all, he knows Chanwoo only wants him to cheer up, he even took the chance by taking woody, knowing full well Jinhwan would get angry, maybe Chanwoo is really right. _Maybe I really need this._ **“Alright, meet me at my apartment in 30mins and bring woody with you, I want him back this instant, don’t test my patience Chanwoo.”**

**“Oh and I’m gonna ride with you to the party so I can give you an earful.”**

**“Okay hyung, chill. See you in 30 mins! Bye!”** _*click*_ Chanwoo sighs and thinks this is gonna be a long night, hoping he would still be alive by the end of it. Jinhwan prepares to leave his office while his thoughts are full of cursing to Chanwoo, _damn you Jung Chanwoo, just you wait later…_

  
  


_Jinhwan’s POV_

He said it would be fun. He said this would help me. How the hell is this fun? I don’t even know these guys, and there are even creepy guys here that have been eyeing me since I set foot here. The one who invited me even has the audacity to leave me here sitting all alone, while he is just there talking with this tall handsome guy. Tsk. I should be angry at him for what he did to my woody…

_A while back…_

**“Hyung.”**

_Silence…._

**“Hyung.”**

_Silence…_

**“Hyung c’mon, not the silent treatment.”**

_*scoff*_ did he really think I’ll forgive him that easily? Well think again Chanwoo cause I’m gonna stand my grounds. I was thinking earlier whether to nag him or just give him the silent treatment, but then I thought giving him his own medicine is more of a right choice than letting him away easily. 

And so here I am, head leaning at the window watching the buildings and people pass by thinking I should’ve been on my couch right now in the balcony, drinking my favorite wine and enjoying the depths of the night and drown all my sorrows away, but no I’m here in this hell of a car on the way to that goddamn party, with this imbecile. Let’s see how you will repent now Jung Chanwoo.

**“Hyung, I’m sorry. I’m just doing my best to help you, I don’t want to see you like that. Hurt and… miserable.”**

_Silence…_

I didn’t say a word, what would I reply to that. I’m so angry at him and myself, I don’t need pity, but I appreciate Chanwoo’s concern. He's my friend after all, he knows me better than I know myself. Deep down I know, this is all my fault.

 _*sigh*_ **“I like you better when you’re naggy.”**

_Present_

I know giving him the silent treatment led him to leave me and talk with someone else, but that doesn’t change the fact he should give up that easily, he’s the one at fault here. And so I stood up, I rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders to face me. **“Yah! Jung Chanwoo! What the hell are you doing?”**

**“Hyung, what?”**

What? He doesn’t even realize he left me there on the goddamn couch for an hour. And now he’s asking me what? I ain’t buying this shit. **“Where have you been? I’ve been sitting on that couch for an hour, I don’t even know anyone here and you just left me there to sit. While you talk with him?”**

**“Hyu-“**

Someone clears his throat, and it belongs to the one Chanwoo was talking. Damn, I didn’t even notice he was this tall, I have to crane my neck just to look at him. His face, oh his face is so dangerously handsome. It’s risky but I can’t help my eyes roam his face, from his eyes to his nose, lips and that jawline. Damn that jawline is painstakingly delicately defined it should be illegal to the whole world. 

**“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”** the stranger smirkingly said to me. 

Oh fuck. He just caught me ogling at him. Shit, this is so embarrassing, can the ground just swallow me now. **“Ehem.. First, I was not staring at you, okay? Second, who the hell are you to butt in on our conversation?”** His smirk just grew, if that was even possible. I don’t know but I got irritated by him, his aura screams narcissism and arrogance, and those are not my type at all. **“Well little one I am Junhoe, Koo Junhoe. I interrupted you because we were the ones who are having a conversation here, you were the one who interrupted us.”**

Oh he did not. That’s it, I don’t like this dude period. 

**“Well great job captain obvious, now excuse me I “WAS”** **talking with my friend here. Get loss will ya. Tsk.”** giving him the eyeroll and facing Chanwoo.

**“I’m sorry captain, my friend here is just moody, don't mind him. Another time captain, see you on monday and congrats on your gold medal again! You’re the best!”**

I swear if Chanwoo hadn’t stepped in I would have choked him to death. **“That’s okay Chan, thank you and you gotta step up your game too, you got skills it’s a shame to not show it. No worries, the lion gotta be tamed.”** he oh so smugly said with those annoyingly smirks of him, this is my first time being annoyed to the highest by just one single smirk.

 **“C’mon hyung, let’s refill our drinks and have fun like I promised.”** Still eyeing the stranger, I nodded at Chanwoo and followed him but without hearing the stranger’s smart comment. _**“What a grumpy dwarf…”**_ I faced him again and scowled at him, he saw me and he full blown smiled at me. I pretended I didn’t see it and it didn’t affect me and just continued scowling at him till our staredown broke when Chanwoo and I entered the kitchen. What a fucking rude asshole...

 **“Ya Chan, who was that rude guy you were talking, and you called him captain, who the hell wants his ass attitude as a captain.”** I said to Chanwoo while pouring my drink, this hellhole got nice drinks, wonder who’s apartment this is, I wanna befriend him cause he got style in choosing drinks. **“You heard him, his name is Koo Junhoe, he’s our captain and the one who hosted this party.”** I squirted my drink that was already in my mouth to Chanwoo’s face bewildered how can an ass like him have this sleek taste in alcohol, **“Chanwoo remind me again how this jiu jitsu works for your captain to have this godforsaken lustrous apartment and this so many expensive drinks.”**

 **“Before that hyung, what did I do for you to spit your drink on me.”** I faced Chanwoo and I really did spit it on him, and let me tell you his face was so fucking hilarious, I can’t stop laughing at him I can’t even remember how long I laughed. **“Har har hyung, it’s not that funny.”** Oh it’s hella funny Chan hahaha, feeling sorry for him I grabbed a towel that was laying on the kitchen top and helped him wipe my saliva, _*pfft*_.. Chanwoo glared at me, stopping me from laughing again.

 **“I’m sorry Chan, it was not intentional I promise.”**

**“It’s ok hyung, I probably deserve it, and stop laughing hyung, hahaha.. Anyways why are asking me about Junhoe?”**

I myself didn’t know why I asked him about Junhoe, maybe because of his house or maybe because his choice of drink is the same as mine. **“You’re curious about him aren’t you, you wanna know more about him, _*gasp*_ YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!”** I looked at Chan like he grew another head, why would I be attracted to that asshole. Yes he has that god striking face but that’s it, other than that I hate him. Besides the one I love is Hanbin, that would never be swept away with some stranger I would never meet again. **“Shut up Chan, I do not have a crush on that asshole. Now drop that thought of yours.”** Or so I thought...

* * *

We were having fun for the least, we sat at the couch not the same couch I sat not long ago, we reminisced about our college days. We talked, laughed and bicker about the most ridiculous things ever. At that time I looked at Chanwoo, a smile still evident in my lips and eyes thinking even though Chanwoo is younger than him and is a handful, he still relies on him and that he’s thankful he has a best friend. Chanwoo then said something funny and we laughed together not without hearing someone clear his throat, AGAIN.

 **“Hey guys, what are you laughing about?”** said the asshole, he was behind me so I can’t see him and I won’t strain my neck muscles just to look at him, too much effort for my body.. Since Chanwoo was the one who’s facing him he answered, they talked for a while but I was irked by what motive he was for interrupting us. So I cleared my throat doing what he did earlier, still not making an effort to face him, **“What do you want exactly from Chanwoo?”**

They stopped talking, I can feel the asshole’s eyes on me. **“Well nothing in particular really, it’s not him I want something to be honest.”** If it’s not Chanwoo he wants then who.. **“If it’s not my best friend then who?”**

**“You.”**

_What?_

No words came out from my mouth, I was utterly speechless. What would he possibly want from me, glancing at Chanwoo grasping what the asshole could want from me, sensing I am looking at him he moved his head side to side meaning he doesn’t know too. Contemplating I have to say something, I decided to face him and speak. **“What?”** we’re holding eye contact with each other at this moment, I don’t know why but looking at his eyes make me feel things. Weighing from the weight by the way he looks at me I almost didn’t hear what he said. **“I want something from you, not Chanwoo.”**

**“And what could you possibly want from me exactly?”**

He smiled, not smirk, smiled. A full blown smile with teeth, gosh how can someone be this handsome. **“Your number.”** I scoff, what a big ego this asshole has. Does he think I’m just gonna give him my number that easily, but come to think of it it means I am his type. I blushed, my face looks like a tomato now, why would I even think about that. Maybe he just wanna screw around, well too bad I’m not into those kinds of things. **“Sorry but I’m not gonna give you my number.”** and that was the cue Chanwoo vomited horribly at the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? (˶◕‿◕˶✿)


	3. Hindrance

It was already Wednesday morning, another day at the clinic. Five days since that party on Friday, that stranger still lingers on Jinhwan’s mind. He doesn't even know why he can’t get him out of his thoughts, maybe because their argument was still left hanging without a winner, yeah maybe that’s why, Jinhwan hates losing an argument so yeah. Jinhwan arrived with his secretary already there, he greeted her good morning and helped her arrange the reception. They heard the door opened and at the same time the bell rang..

**“Hi everyone! Good morning!”**

As soon as Jinhwan heard that bubbly voice he knew who it was, **“Glad you’re back Donghyuk.”** Jinhwan is really glad his assistant Donghyuk is back, it has been hectic when he was gone. Donghyuk attended a seminar in Busan, he’s a smart kid. He was still a fresh graduate when Jinhwan hired him, at first he was reluctant to hire him because he’s still new at this industry, but reading his resume and testing his skills Jinhwan was flabbergasted to know a fresh grad that has skills, and so he hired him. Donghyuk said he still has many things to learn and so he applied to Jinhwan’s clinic when he saw an opening.

**“How was the seminar?”** Jinhwan asked Donghyuk while reading his schedule for the day Suhyun gave him. **“It was a lot of fun Doc! I learned a lot and hopefully I get to practice it here.”** he said, smiling his brightest smile ever. Jinhwan swears his smile is so blinding, **“Oh you will get your chance kid.”**

_ *cling* _

They were busy fooling around, they didn’t even hear the door open until they heard a voice, **“Hi good morning.”** Jinhwan swears he has heard that hoarse voice somewhere. It can’t be right? Tell me it’s not him, **“Oh yes, pardon me, do you have an appointment? Or a walk-in?”** Jinhwan heard Suhyun say to the man who entered. Jinhwan turned around to see if his hunch was right, please be wrong, he prayed it’s not him. But when he fully faced the door, there was the man at the party, the asshole, he’s wearing a muscle tee with a cap on, standing at the door with a dog in his arms. Oh my fucking god, THOSE FUCKING ARMS. His dog started squirming under his hold and so his biceps contracts while calming down his dog. **“A walk-in, actually it’s my first time here so..”**

**“Oh for first timers you should fill up this form first for the doctor to know the background** **of your pet. What a cute pet I might say..”** Junhoe smiled and uttered a thanks to her, he then proceeded to fill up the form. Jinhwan is just standing there, continuing looking at him, wondering what Junhoe is doing here and he didn’t know he had a pet, he didn’t see his dog when he was at his party back then.

**“Here you go..”**

Suhyun takes the form and walks to Jinhwan, **“Doc, your first client is ready for you. Here’s the form ,** **I’ll call him when you’re ready.”** taking the form from Suhyun and thanked her, he glanced at Junhoe and caught him looking at him, Jinhwan didn’t reacted instead he broke their stare and started walking to the treatment room, Donghyuk followed him but Jinhwan stopped him and told him he didn’t need his assistance with Junhoe. This got Donghyuk confused nut he didn't dare to ask any questions about it and continued talking to Suhyun about his trip.

Suhyun then saw the light in the reception glowed signalling Jinhwan was ready to take in the client, she ushered Junhoe to the treatment room and left. Junhoe just stands there at the door, nervous but why would Junhoe be nervous, maybe the way Jinhwan glowed when he entered the door earlier. Junhoe was stunned, 5 minutes already passed him just standing at the door, he was about to knock but he was caught off guard when Jinhwan opened the door. Junhoe put down his hand and smiled, **“Hi..”**

Jinhwan just looked at him emotionless, **“Come in..”**

Junhoe stepped inside and put his dog down at the table, he looked around the room and said **“You have a nice clinic you got here, how long have you been a vet now?”** Jinhwan ignored him. He was not in the mood to chit chat because he knew Chanwoo is part of this mix up, he just want to murder Chanwoo right now.  Junhoe didn’t pay much attention as to why Jinhwan just ignored him, he’s still this hard to get huh. **“So… Mr. Koo, I’m doctor Kim Jinhwan.** **You can call me Mr. Kim, I insist because I take professionalism seriously.”** Jinhwan came closer to the dog and petted him, **“Aren’t you a cute one, so beautiful. Now what would be the problem with you?”** Junhoe don't know why but hearing Jinhwan talking cutely to his dog irked something inside him.

Junhoe answered that when Bbangdaeng was eating he stopped and vomited but continued eating right after. **“Hmmm I see…”** Jinhwan put on his stethoscope and listened to the dog’s organs. While Jinhwan was busy with his dog, Junhoe looked at him and was amazed by how hot and gorgeous Jinhwan looked with his white coat and the way he examined Bbangdaeng. He can't take off his eyes from him, how can one person be this beautiful. _That cute heart mole in his face? God.. Thank you for creating this gorgeous human being._ **“Well Mr. Koo,** **I didn’t find any abnormalities with his organs, it looks like he just ate too fast because his small stomach couldn’t take it and so he vomited some of it. If he vomited again just bring him to me again.”**

Junhoe nodded and petted Bbangdaeng, **“Why are you here exactly? I’m sure Bbangdaeng has her own vet,** **so why come here.”** Jinhwan asked Junhoe who’s busy petting his dog, even though he already knew what Junhoe’s answer would be he still has to hear it from him to stop Junhoe from whatever he’s doing when it’s still early. He doesn’t want any problem to arise where his relationship with Hanbin is complicated already, he leaned on the counter awaiting his reply.  Hearing the question doesn't surprised him, he knew sooner or later Jinhwan will notice it but he didn't expect it to be this fast. **“Well I heard from someone you were a vet and when Bbangdaeng vomited I couldn’t take the risk to go to her vet which is an hour drive from my apartment, besides yours is closer so I thought why not just change to a closer one. It’s less hassle for me and Bbangdaeng.”**

Jinhwan thought it was utter bullshit, it was obvious why he’s here. He needs to be straightforward with this guy right now before it’s too late, **“Whatever your intention is you** **should stop right now till it’s early.”** Junhoe looked at Jinhwan and saw he was serious, mysterious he thought and wondered what he’s hiding. He just smiled at Jinhwan and uttered **“And what are my intentions exactly? Care to elaborate 'Mr. Kim'?”** Jinhwan inwardly sighed and his head started throbbing already, this might be a start of a headache he thought, _he's playing games with me._ The phone beep and Suhyun’s voice can be heard from it, **“Doc your 10 am client is here, are you done yet?”**

**“Well that’s my cue, see you again Jinhwan.”** Junhoe winked at him and started walking to the door with Bbangdaeng in his arms, **“It’s Mr. Kim.”** Jinhwan said with his gritted teeth, Junhoe laughed stopping at the door, **“Whatever I’ll still call you Jinhwan, oh and about what you said earlier that’s for me to decide not yours.”** he opened the door and left Jinhwan with his hand slowly forming into a fist and punch the counter with it. Why doesn’t he listen, I don’t need this right now, I have too many problems already I don’t need a new one.

Junhoe paid his fee in the reception and exited the clinic. Got into his car, carefully laid Bbangdaeng in the passenger seat and started driving away with a hint of smile still lingers in his lips.

* * *

Relaxing in his balcony with a glass of wine in his hand, Jinhwan’s mind is still composed of what happened earlier remembering he still needs to confront Chanwoo as to why he gave his number to a stranger. He grabbed his phone from the table and dialed Chan’s number, it rings and rings but no answer. Chanwoo was playing overwatch when his phone lights up, glancing at the name he stopped playing resulted in him dying in the game, he didn’t know whether to answer the call or not. He already knew why his hyung is calling him and he doesn’t want to hear his wrath well more like he’s afraid of what might happen to him. If he answered he’s dead, if he didn’t answer he’s dead also. Guess he doesn’t have much of a choice, might as well lessen his sentence by answering the call.

Jinhwan was about to end the call but he heard the call got through, it was silent but he barely hears breathing so he knows Chanwoo is there at least. He finds it funny how nervous Chanwoo was, he’s holding his laughter when he spoke. **“Hello Chanwoo, I can feel how nervous you are by your breathing.”** Chanwoo swallowed loudly, he was sweating heavily even though his air conditioning was functioning just well, his hands were also trembling from fear he’s feeling right now. 

**“Hyung.. It was not intentional ok? He headlocked me while we were sparring saying he won’t let go unless I told him about you, he’s strong hyung so there was nothing I could do. He was not assigned as the captain if he was not that good.”**

Jinhwan full blown laughed at him, he doesn’t even know why he was this happy, maybe the wine or maybe just how fucked up his life was. On the other line, Chanwoo was confused as to why Jinhwan was laughing but then a thought came to him instantly. Jinhwan was drunk, that explains his happy mood, Chanwoo was thankful it was the happy mood not the scary mood. Jinhwan has many moods when he’s drunk, sometimes he’s happy but most of the times he’s scary there was also one time where he cried, yep he’s moody as hell even in a drunk state.

**“Hyung, you’re scaring me. Just.. I’m sorry hyung, I never gotta give it to him intentionally knowing you’re gonna bury me alive for it.”** Jinhwan’s laughter toned down when he remembered that they were talking about something, **“It’s ok Chan, I’m not mad at you. It’s just… I can’t handle anymore problems right now. I called you for a favor.”** Chanwoo released a heavy sigh when he heard he was safe for now, he closed his eyes and whispered a silent thank you. **“What is it hyung, anything.”**

**“I want you to help me with Junhoe, I already warned him about me but I’m getting the feeling he won’t give up that easily.”**

That would be a tough one for Chanwoo, he knew how Junhoe can be stubborn and he doesn’t give up if he doesn’t get what he wants. Considering he does not know the true intentions of Junhoe to Jinhwan, for the time being he’s gonna try to help Jinhwan. **“Okay hyung. I’ll try, but don’t get your hopes up for me to succeed.”** Jinhwan thanked him and ended the call with a goodbye, seeing the time on his phone it was already late and so he decided it was time to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good? ♡(ᐢ ᴥ ᐢし)


	4. Feelings

3 weeks have passed since Junhoe started troubling Jinhwan. He goes to the clinic with petty reasons just to see Jinhwan. His dog has fever, coughs or even can’t breathe, but in reality his dog didn’t even have those kinds of symptoms, he just uses his dog to go visit Jinhwan. Sometimes he even has flowers or chocolates with him, which Jinhwan just threw in the trash. Jinhwan started to be irritated by him, he can’t deny he has an attraction to him and maybe a little more than that. Whenever he sees Junhoe, his smile, his jokes and his teasing something inside Jinhwan stirs and he does not like one bit of what he’s feeling. Which leads Junhoe to be banned from the clinic. 

**“What? How can that be Suhyun?** **Why am I banned? I didn’t do anything wrong.”** Junhoe irritatingly said to Suhyun. The noise at the reception didn’t go unnoticed by Jinhwan, the cat he’s treating was getting anxioused by the noise, he excused himself to his client, signalled Donghyuk to take over and went out of the room. He saw two of them still in the heat of bickering, **“STOP.”**

Hearing the authoritative voice, the two stopped arguing and faced Jinhwan. **“Jinani, why is Suhyun saying to me that I am banned from this clinic? What did I do?”** irritated Junhoe asked Jinhwan. Junhoe gave the nickname  _ ‘Jinani’ _ to Jinhwan when he visited the last time.

_ ……………...Last week _

Jinhwan was busy examining his dog checking to see if the symptoms he said now were even true. Junhoe watched him in silence but then a thought came to his mind,  **“Jinhwan, can I call you ‘Jinani’?”** he smiled and laughed, patting his back for coming up with a cute nickname for Jinhwan.  **“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”**

**“What? Why? It suits you. You’re cute, adorable and pffft..** **_Small._ ** **”**

Jinhwan was not a bit tad happy, he hates people giving him nicknames, it changes his vibe about him. Except for Hanbin of course, he’s different.  **“I told you from the start, I take professionalism seriously. So call me Mr. Kim in and outside of work.”**

**“That’s not fun Jinani.”**

**“Well work is a place for no fun.”**

**“Whatever, I’ll still call you** **_‘Jinani’_ ** **.”**

_ …………...Present time _

Suhyun’s mouth dropped when he heard what Junhoe called Jinhwan, she can’t believe he just called him that. Looking back and forth between the two male having a staredown at each other. Can’t handle the intensity of the atmosphere anymore she decided to speak,  **“I’m sorry Doc for not handling the situation, I’ll take care of him this instant.”**

Jinhwan glared at Suhyun resulting in breaking the staredown between him and Junhoe, uttered in a menacing tone,  **“You should’ve done that earlier don’t you think so?”** goosebumps flowed Suhyun’s body making her to lower her head and whisper an apology daring not to speak anymore. Jinhwan is known for having the worst moods almost all the time that leads him having to hire many secretaries and assistants before the ones he have now, but thankfully Suhyun and Donghyuk can handle his mood swings and be not affected by it.

Junhoe felt sorry for Suhyun knowing it was his fault, she didn’t deserve the way Jinhwan treated her.  **“Don’t talk to her like that, I’m the one at fault here. Don’t take out your anger at her.”**

Jinhwan did not like what he heard, in fact his anger leveled up.  **“Who said I’m taking out my anger at her? And I can talk to whomever I want however I want. You don’t get to decide HOW I should talk to anyone.”** The look on Jinhwan’s eyes were deadly, Junhoe didn’t dare to continue their staredown earlier. He gulped and his hands continued to sweat from the intensity of Jinhwan’s rage.

**“What? Cat got your tongue? If you have nothing else to say I suggest you better leave.”**

Jinhwan was about to leave when someone grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face him. He looked at the man, anger still evident in his eyes, removed his wrist from the man and clenched his hands into a fist in his sides. Closes his eyes while clenching his jaw, inhaling a breath and exhaling it.  _ ‘I can’t make a scene when I have a patient in the other room.’  _ He opened his eyes with a new calmness flowing in him.

Junhoe on the other hand didn’t know what to say, was it something he did? Was it his personality? His mind is exploding with questions yet he couldn’t ask any of them to Jinhwan. 

**“Is there anything else you wanna say Mr. Koo?”** Jinhwan’s patience was running low he didn't want to explode right here in the clinic it would be inappropriate for his clients. Sensing he wouldn’t say anything he decided to walk away again but was halted when he heard a voice.

**“Jinani.. I’m sorry for making a scene but I wanna know why I’m being banned?”**

He sighed and faced Junhoe,  **“I can’t do this now, I have a patient waiting for me. Just leave Junhoe before you do anything you would regret.”** with that said he walked away and never once looked back at Junhoe.

Junhoe was left devastated, thinking whether to run after Jinhwan demanding answers or just leave quietly like Jinhwan asked. Pondering the second option is the best option considering he doesn’t want to be in Jinhwan’s bad side any longer. He was about to leave when he thought he could ask Suhyun for his number and try to talk to Jinhwan. He may have lost this round but he ain’t giving up, there’s something about Jinhwan that pulls Junhoe to him. Maybe it’s his looks but he swears it’s not it and he’ll find it for sure. 

**“Hey, Suhyun?.. I’m sorry for my actions, I didn’t mean for Jinhwan to treat you like that because of me.”** she saw how sorry Junhoe really is and at that moment she isn’t even near mad at what happened. In fact she finds it funny, seeing how the chemistry between the two she knows something deep is happening and she makes it a mission to find out. 

Getting the hint she knows what Junhoe’s motive is,  **“It’s ok Mr. Koo, I’m ok. So I guess this is where you’re gonna ask me for his number?”** she smirkingly said. She was happy for Jinhwan that someone finally came to cherish him and not give him trouble, she’s not saying she doesn’t like Hanbin but he’s a walking problem. Jinhwan deserves more.

Knowing Suhyun easily reads his mind, he nodded and bowed his head because he’s shy and his intentions got caught. She gladly wrote Jinhwan’s number in a piece of paper and handed it to Junhoe who happily accepted it. He looked at the paper and looked back up at Suhyun, she winked at him giving him a thumb up. He can’t believe she gave that to him too, he smiled and thanked her before he left, he exited with a big smile and determinations in his face.  _ ‘I won’t give up Jinhwan’ _

* * *

Jinhwan just arrived at his apartment, the fatigue is fully well showing in his condition. His day at the clinic was too tiring considering what happened earlier with Junhoe, a small part of him thinks he’s being rude to Junhoe but no matter what he does he's still as persistent. Dragging himself to his couch and plopping himself in it, not a minute later he heard knocking in his door.. He groaned too tired to move his body and decided not to answer the door, thinking maybe it’s just nobody who knocked at the wrong door. 

The knocking continued, Jinhwan sighed a frustrated sigh and stood up to see who’s at the door. Peeking at the hole what he saw shocked him, his tiredness from earlier got replaced with irritation. _ ‘How the hell did he get my address?’ _ another knock resonated from the door. Thinking he won’t go away seeming how persistent he is, Jinhwan opened the door.

Junhoe heard the door click and braced himself, but what he saw was an angel. Everytime he laid his eyes on Jinhwan he couldn't help but fall more and more for him. Bags were evident under his eyes but despite that he’s still attractive as hell. He was determined no matter what he would be his. 

Jinhwan on the other hand got surprised, he’s wearing a shirt with sleeves pushed back to his elbows and Jinhwan had to admit he looked good in it. Both of them stared at each other too long when Jinhwan remembered and went back to his senses. He’s feeling the unfamiliar stir inside of him again.

**“What are you doing here?”**

Junhoe got back to his senses when he heard Jinhwan speak, he scratched the back of his head and cursed.  **“I’m here to offer my apology, personally and privately. I know you don’t like getting attention that’s why I didn’t push myself to you earlier.”**

Jinhwan tsked and thought he couldn't just make Junhoe leave, he was at fault too. Talking here in the hallway will attract his neighbors so he guessed he doesn’t have much of a choice but to let him in.  **“Alright. Come in. We’re gonna talk here at the doorstep ‘cause I don’t want to prolong this any longer.”**

Junhoe just nodded thinking he would just agree not letting Jinhwan’s anger be heightened. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

**“I’m sorry Jinhwan. I know why you’re mad at me, I’ve been pushing myself to you all these weeks without thinking what you would feel about it. I can be irritating sometimes most of all if I have a thing I like, or in this case someone I like.”**

Junhoe lifted his eyes and looked at Jinhwan in his,  **“I like you Jinhwan, I’ve been attracted to you ever since that party. I can’t get you out of my mind, you’re the only one I’ve been thinking ever since. I know I push myself to you by force but let me fix this. Let me make it right this time.”** He reached for Jinhwan’s hand and held it dearly, showing him how serious he is to him.

Jinhwan can’t help his heart beating loudly and fast, hearing Junhoe’s confession woke something inside him. His heart and mind are going crazy, he knew from the start he is attracted to him that’s why he tried his best pushing him away. But whatever he does, Junhoe just pops right in again and again, but he knows he loves Hanbin.  He needed time to think, not now when there was still happening between him and Hanbin, he needed to straighten his feelings first, he needed to get away from here, but when he tried to walk his legs gave up. Bracing himself for impact of his fall, he felt a pair of arms holding him. He opened his eyes and was shocked Junhoe was holding him, what more shocked him was how close their faces were with each other. Jinhwan can’t hear anything, just his heart beating loudly praying Junhoe can’t hear him. 

He saw Junhoe leaning closer to him, he panicked and didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes shut, feeling his breathing coming closer to his lips. Soft lips kissed him, the moment Junhoe’s lips touched his, all of his feelings burst. He kissed him back, softly and slowly, like they’re savoring each other’s taste. 

Junhoe can’t believe they’re kissing, how soft and tasty Jinhwan’s lips are. It's like a dream he doesn’t wanna wake up from. 

They stopped kissing, gasping for air, they looked at each other’s eyes and felt happy and content, suddenly Jinhwan laughed followed by Junhoe. Jinhwan forgot his concerns from earlier, thinking how right this moment was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They KISSED!!!!! ರ◡ರ


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly consist of sex scene, if you don't like such scenes feel free to skip the part. I will leave a mark if the scene is finished.

Jinhwan has been pacing back and forth for a while now, why you ask? Because of what he DID last night, thinking he shouldn’t have kissed him. Not now when he’s still confused about his feelings. When he woke up this morning he even had a good morning text from Junhoe and until now he’s still texting him random things.  **“ARRRGGGHHHHHHH”**

**“Woah there tiger, calm down before you scare any of your clients.”**

Hearing that sweet voice, he whipped his head fast to see if it was really him.  **“I know you’re excited to see me but someday you’re gonna break that neck of yours.”** Jinhwan’s eyes lit up, he smiled and ran to him to hug him. He missed him, they hugged each other tightly feeling each other's warmth. They always do this, Hanbin using the excuse of monthly checking up his dog for their own benefits.

Hanbin broke the hug and faced Jinhwan, they looked at each other’s eyes silently. Hanbin glanced at his lips and looked back up to Jinhwan, asking permission to him. He then looked at Hanbin’s lips too and looked back up to him signaling for him to kiss him already. Blinded by his lust, Jinhwan had already forgotten Junhoe at this point needing this.

Hanbin then slowly began leaning closer to him, until they felt each other’s breath, he parted his lips and felt him washing over like a wave of warmth, unfurling all his senses as the taste of him nearly silenced all thoughts and finally captured one’s lips. It started out slow, savoring the time when they were apart, and gradually the tension lifted up.

Maybe time stopped when his lips met Jinhwan’s, but the flutter only intensified. Jinhwan’s heart pounded in his chest as his knees got weaker. He could only focus on how soft he felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all his senses. Heat rose from Jinhwan’s stomach to his chest.

This time around Hanbin draped both arms around Jinhwan’s small frame and met his lips again halfway. Jinhwan’s whole body tingled, the feel of his frame leaning on his as Hanbin’s arms wrapped around him felt nearly forbidden. He pulled him in, claiming her mouth again, hungry and intense, until his knees gave in. By the time Jinhwan became aware of his fingers, they had already slipped under his shirt, his skin smooth and radiating heat.

* * *

**WARNING!!** **The next scene will be 18 rated!**

Hanbin grabbed Jinhwan by the waist and pulled him closer, walking to the table and laying him there. He feverishly kissed Jinhwan’s neck making him moan while he ran his fingers to Hanbin’s hair, he kissed Jinhwan’s ear and licked it making him shiver and his cock go hard. Hanbin slowly unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside, he looked at Jinhwan eyes pure with lust. He leaned in, whispered **“Beautiful..”** and continued kissing Jinhwan’s neck making his way down below stopping at his nipples, sucking and licking making Jinhwan a moaning mess till he stopped below his belly button.

Jinhwan stopped him and stood up,  **“Let me first..”** grabbing Hanbin’s belt and looking at him, he nodded and Jinhwan knelt down and started undoing his belt and removing his jeans. Hanbin is left in only his boxers, visibly hard already. Jinhwan grabbed him in his boxers and began to rub it, he took off Hanbin’s boxers making his hard cock spring up. 

Wetting his lips, he started licking the tip part and slowly going down his shaft, smelling Hanbin’s masculine scent riled up more of his wants. He then took him whole in one sweep, Hanbin shocked from the wetness and how good it felt to be in Jinhwan’s mouth made him grunt in approval, making Jinhwan move his head faster. Grabbing Jinhwan’s hair signaling him he’s closer, Jinhwan stopped and looked at Hanbin’s questioning eyes and smirk.

Jinhwan stood up, taking off all of his clothes and bending over the table, looking seductively at Hanbin and said  **“I don’t want you coming now, I want your cum inside me.”**

Hanbin growled and grabbed his waist, positioning himself at Jinhwan’s entrance. Jinhwan felt him pushing in slowly, feeling his cock makes him ache for more,  **“More Hanbinnie, more.”** Hanbin granting his request pushed his cock hard all the way in making Jinhwan scream a pleasing moan. He grunts from how tight Jinhwan is and how good he feels, he starts moving slowly  **“God baby you feel so good.”** Jinhwan hummed feeling it’s not enough he started moving with him, meeting each other’s needs.

He knew Jinhwan wanted more, he grabbed Jinhwan’s waist and started moving harder making Jinhwan a moaning mess, he knew he was already hitting his spot.  **“Harder.”** Following his request he grabs Jinhwan’s wrists and starts to pound harder on him, making his eyes roll backwards from how good it feels. He lifted Jinhwan’s left leg up on the table leading Jinhwan to lean on him, taking the opportunity to kiss his neck and pinch his nipples, seeing how mess Jinhwan is now making him be turned on more and more. 

Feeling he is close, he moves faster inside Jinhwan and positions his face to kiss him passionately while letting out all of his cum inside him. Removing his cock from him, looking at Jinhwan sitting at the table and seeing his cum leaks from Jinhwan’s makes him go hard again. Jinhwan smirks and seductively tastes his cum while looking at him,  **“Seems like we’re ready for round 2 already.”**

**The rated scene STOPS here!**

* * *

Junhoe just finished training with his sparring partner Chanwoo, they were sitting on the bench resting while their drinking replenishments. Chanwoo constantly asks Junhoe to stop pursuing Jinhwan, saying to him that he is out of his reach and Jinhwan has too many  _ “problems” _ . But he was still persistent saying  _ “If I want something I will get it. No one can stop me.” _ Chanwoo is sad for his captain, he knows involving with Jinhwan is gonna hurt Junhoe and it’s not good when their tournament is coming near.

**“Captain-”**

**“I know what you’re gonna say Chan, no matter what you say nor do is gonna change my mind. Besides, I've already made progress.”** Junhoe smirkingly said to him, which makes him get confused by what he means progress, Jinhwan would’ve said something to him if something happened. Watching Junhoe smiling like an idiot makes him wonder what his intentions truly are, he's never seen him get this serious for just one man. He has seen him with many flings in the past considering he’s really famous, as much as he doesn’t want Junhoe to be distracted he didn't want Jinhwan to be hurt too. He saw how Jinhwan looks at Junhoe, it’s different from Hanbin, so he knows there’s a connection between them.

Deciding whether to ask Junhoe or not but for the benefit of his best friend he has to,  **“Captain, can I ask what really is your intention to hyung?”** Junhoe glanced at him and sighed, looking from afar and said with sincerity  **“I like him Chan, I don’t know but whenever I’m with him I feel this kind of connection to him. I know he feels it too, I just can’t understand why he's fighting it.”**

Chanwoo clenched his jaw and looked down, he knew why Jinhwan was pushing him away. He doesn't dare to say it to him, it’s not his place afterall to tell such things. Instead of replying he just stayed silent and drank his replenishment, Junhoe wondered why he got quiet all of a sudden. Glancing at Chanwoo something clicked in his mind, based on his expression Chanwoo knew something. He was about to say something but Chanwoo stood up abruptly and gathered his things, he looked at Junhoe and asked  **“Wanna go with me?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW what the hell is Jinhwan doing right? He said he would settle his feelings first but dang, he gave in just because he can't keep his dick on his pants. ¯\\(ツ)/¯ How easy can Jinhwan get when it comes to Hanbin?
> 
> For the next chapter it will take about a week for me to finish it because I'm busy with all my school works for now. Thank you for reading lovelies! Love you!


	6. Unclear

They were already in the car with Junhoe driving, tapping a rhythm on the wheel clearly nervous by what’s gonna happen when they get there. Chanwoo can feel his nervousness and decided to speak to lessen it,  **“Captain, calm down will you.”** Hearing him speak stopped Junhoe from tapping his fingers on the wheel, he sighed  **“How Chanwoo, I’m banned remember?”**

**“Well guessing you already kissed, I’m sure your ban has been lifted.”** Chanwoo smirkingly said, Junhoe accidentally told him what happened last night, it got him shocked that his hyung would just let them kiss that simple. It just slipped off Junhoe’s tongue, he was surprised Chanwoo invited him to go to Jinhwan’s clinic and so they got into talking and then he told him.  **“Promised me you would not tell Jinhwan I told you, he would kill me. But I don’t understand why he didn’t tell you, assuming your best friends and all.”**

Chanwoo sighed and thought why Jinhwan didn’t tell him, he himself didn’t really know why. Maybe Jinhwan was afraid he was gonna judge him, assuming from his situation. He decided not to speak, because he was half angry at Jinhwan not confiding in him about this situation he’s in.

They arrived at the clinic at the same time Suhyun was already closing it, Chanwoo called for her and she blushed. Junhoe saw what happened, looking at the both of them talking he smiled.  **“Is Jinhwan still inside?”** asked Chanwoo, Suhyun sneakingly glanced at Junhoe and shyly nodded. Chanwoo saw it and something irked inside him, he didn’t pay much attention to it and smiled at her.  **“That’s great!”**

When they were about to go in, she stopped them  **“Oppa, Mr. Koo is banned. He can’t go inside with you.”** hearing what she said Junhoe got confused and wondered why would he still be banned when they were already on good terms. Chanwoo on the other hand can’t make the situation Jinhwan is putting himself in, he decided to have a talk with him right now.

**“Captain, I’m sorry but can you maybe go home for now? I’d like to talk with Hyung about something alone.”** he sadly said to Junhoe, the look on his face was hurtful. He felt sorry for him, he was really determined to know what really was happening. Junhoe hummed “ok” and left, watching him walk away devastatingly made his anger at Jinhwan risen. Turning back to Suhyun, looking at her face something clicked inside Chanwoo. He knew “he” is in there right now with his hyung, maybe that’s why Junhoe is still banned.

Clenching his fists, he pushed through the door with Suhyun following him shouting he can’t go inside right now. When he opened the door he was not even one bit surprised by what he saw, instead what he did was run to him and punched him right in the face. A cracking noise was heard with Jinhwan’s gasping sound from what happened, he rushed to Hanbin and saw how he was. Seeing his face made Jinhwan gasp some more, Hanbin has a broken nose. Jinhwan got angry and face Chanwoo,  **“What the fuck was that for?!”**

If Chanwoo was his usual self he would have cowered in fear by now but he was not a bit scared for his life. Seeing his hyung being affectionate to him made his anger risen,  **“And you hyung? What the fuck are you doing?”** Jinhwan looked at Chanwoo confused by what he meant. Last time he heard Chanwoo was still ok with Hanbin and him being a thing.

**“What the hell are you talking about Chanwoo? Why the hell would you punch Hanbin? What the fuck is your problem?”** he was already so mad at him, he was ready to fight back for what he did to Hanbin. A soft touch can be felt on his arms, he turned around and faced Hanbin, his nose was really broken and it’s bleeding. Concern laced his eyes and a touch of remorseful for what happened to him,  **“It’s ok Nani, I probably deserve it.”**

**“Don’t be fucking with me hyung, Captain was with me a few seconds ago. Good thing I made the right choice getting him to go home, saving him from your stupidity.”**

Jinhwan froze. His mind went blank for a second hearing Junhoe was seconds away from them, he felt dizzy. He was about to faint when Hanbin catched him, looking at him made his thoughts swirl with many things. He knows he loves Hanbin, he still doesn’t know if Junhoe and him have any deep connections at all. Maybe it’s just an attraction, he was his type. Tall and handsome, maybe it’s all just pleasure they both want.  **“Nani, are you okay?”**

Hearing his voice stopping his mind to explode. Seeing his concerns for him made up his mind, he stood up with the help of Hanbin steadying him.  **“Get out Chanwoo.”** getting the first aid kit and helping Hanbin with his wound. Chanwoo on the other hand was flabbergasted by what he heard from his hyung,  **“What? You’re choosing him over me?”** he can’t believe what’s happening. 

**“Just get the fuck out Jung Chanwoo.”** facing him with rage in his eyes. Chanwoo didn’t say anything anymore and just left. Walking to his car with his fists tightly closed, getting into his car and punching the steering wheel. He can’t believe he doesn’t even recognize his own best friend anymore. He should’ve stopped him a long time ago, when it was still fresh. Now it’s too late, Jinhwan is already in deep with him. No one can stop him now getting deeper even more.  _ Fuck. _

* * *

The sounds of grunts can be heard in the room,  **“Ouch Nani, be gentle will you.”** Jinhwan sighs and looks down, he is still unsure of what he’s gonna do. He started cleaning up when a rough hand touched his hands, he looked up and locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for who knows how long, the silence getting longer.

When he thought he’s not going to say anything he broke their eyes but before their hands got separated, Hanbin tightened his hold on him.  **“Are you okay?”**

Jinhwan got shocked by what he asked, he looked down, clenching his hand.  **“I don’t know, I…”** tears built up in his eyes, Hanbin saw him shaking and pulled him close. His tears continue to fall, one from the other. Till he wailed crying, too many emotions and too many thoughts were swirling his heart and mind to the point. The fact that Junhoe almost saw him, _ ‘them’  _ makes him even more mad to himself. 

Hanbin was saying nothing but sweet things to him, calming him down. Confused as to why Jinhwan is crying all of a sudden, and to add the fact Chanwoo said his captain was with him.  _ ‘Who is he anyway and what is he to my Jinhwan’  _ he thought.

Jinhwan eventually stopped crying, they were already sitting while his head was leaning on Hanbin.  **“I’m sorry about that Hanbinnie and you should probably check that nose of yours in the hospital.”** , he said while lifting his head up and looking at him sadly smiling. Hanbin ruffled his hair, not pursuing to ask any further questions, he smiled and held Jinhwan’s hand.  **“Roger.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and for this short chapter. I promise next update would be better.   
> Next update is between sunday to wednesday. Thank you for being patient lovelies. I'm super cramped with school works right now hope you understand. Love you all!


	7. Adoration

Jinhwan is closing his clinic, seemingly staying late again. He saw someone leaning as he was heading to his car, getting closer he saw it was Junhoe. It has been so long since he last saw him, he has not come to bother him after that night in his clinic with Chanwoo and Hanbin. It piqued his curiosity as to why he stopped suddenly bothering him, maybe Chanwoo told him about him and Hanbin why he gave up, but seeing him here tells him Chanwoo didn't tell him what happened that night.

When Jinhwan stopped in front of him, Junhoe stood up and grinned,  **"Take you long enough."** asking Jinhwan to make the latter raise his left eyebrow at him as to why he was expecting him.

**"And what do I owe you this pleasure of waiting for me?”** Jinhwan sarcastically commented, crossing his arms as a wind blew on them, winter was already nearing and his little clothing failed to keep him warm. 

The shivering Jinhwan didn’t go unnoticed by him, he suggested talking inside his car on which Jinhwan easily obliged, happy to feel the warmth inside.  **"Ok, what's your agenda."** Jinhwan asked Junhoe, who's rubbing his hands from the cold too,  **"I want to take you out."** Jinhwan turned to face and looked at him seriously  **"and yes I 'm asking you out on a date."**

Jinhwan coughed at the comment of the latter, eyeing him nervously and never making contact with him in the eye. His confidence is gradually fading away, whenever he's with Junhoe this happens. He gets all shy like a schoolgirl who was having a crush on someone, it disgusts him that he’s feeling this way to Junhoe. He decided to let go of all his feelings for Junhoe that night with Hanbin and Chanwoo, but now that he's up in front of him it wasn't that easy to contain his heart.

**"Why didn't you just text me, why are you going all this way and waiting for me to ask me?"** His heart beat louder, wishing that Junhoe could not hear him out of the silence in his car. Junhoe sighed and looked at him directly, saying those words with honesty, **"Because I'm serious about you, I know you think I just want to get into your pants but no Jinhwan, yes, I want to have sex with you, but not when we 're not together yet. I really like you Jinhwan.”**

Avoiding his eyes that screams sincerity, clenching his jaw he couldn’t make eye contact with him. He was sad and angry, he was hurting him without even him knowing. Junhoe saw how the other reacted and he knew there was something that he couldn’t say to him, reaching out to reach his hand to reassure him. Jinhwan flinched at his touch, but it felt warm for him, it’s soft and tells how much Junhoe cares for him.

Jinhwan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling it and facing Junhoe. Looking at him made his mind wanders, Junhoe was handsome indeed with sharp features overlooking his face. He was gorgeous. Jinhwan can’t help but be sad why can’t he just fall for him. shaking his thoughts away, he sighed and decided to give Junhoe a chance and just get it over with. Perhaps the date will tell him what his true feelings are. **“Okay.”**

Junhoe didn’t quite catched what Jinhwan said because he was busy ogling at him,  **“I’m sorry what?”**

**“I said okay, I agree to go on a date with you.”**

The smile on Junhoe 's face was indescribable, he was pleased to see him smile and he also made Jinhwan smile. **"Pshh, you can easily get satisfied. Jerk.** **”** Junhoe didn’t mind Jinhwan teasing him, for him he was the happiest human in the whole world. Looking at Junhoe has made his heart beat faster and a sting of pain can be felt at the same time. **“Where is your car by the way, I didn’t see it anywhere.”**

 **“Uh about that, I kinda left it at the stadium.** **I was in a hurry to get to you earlier, because I won another gold medal. Wanting to tell you about it too."** He pulled something inside his jacket with his proudest smile, and gave it to Jinhwan. Looking at his medal in his hands, he was awestruck by what he said. He never knew he was so good at jiu jitsu, maybe that's why Chanwoo is looking up to him. Lost at words, he gave it back to Junhoe still looking at the shiny medal in his hands. Thinking it would be disrespectful not to do something for him in exchange to see his effort coming here just to show him his medal.

Biting the inside of his cheeks,  **"Would you like to go grab dinner with me?"** It was like he was asking him now on a date as soon as he said those words he regretted it. The look on Junhoe's face says it all, Jinhwan asked him out, shocked him. Before Junhoe gets further the wrong idea Jinhwan blurted out  **"Feast your win, my treat because you came here for me all the way."**

Jinhwan was sweating, _'how could he have asked him that, now he's got the wrong idea. He thinks I'm asking him out’_ the voice he heard disturbed his thoughts, **"It's all right, Jinhwan, you don't have to, just seeing you and being here with you is enough for me.”** He looked at Junhoe and he’s still smiling, but this smile was different. A smile that said he was genuinely glad to be here with me just like this, shaking his head and wondering whether to just let it slide or not. **“No Junhoe, I insist. Let me make it up to you and you deserve it winning a gold medal and all.”**

**“Okay.”** Junhoe said, smiling at him.  **“But drive safe ok? I still value my life, thank you.”** He teased Jinhwan while securing his seatbelt on him. Jinhwan shaking his head just chuckled at his lame joke, and began driving away.

* * *

Both of them were sitting at the cafe, Junhoe decided on this little cafe reasoning that Jinhwan doesn't have to treat him to an expensive restaurant. Jinhwan just answered _‘I have money, why not?’_ , but Junhoe dismissed the idea and just insisted on it. They had already ordered their food and were just waiting. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, seeming as they didn't know what to talk about. Jinhwan being the older one decided to make the move, **“Congratulations Junhoe, I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier.”**

Junhoe can not comprehend that he was congratulated by  _ 'THE' _ Jinhwan, the latter was emotionless seeing as he was bored whenever they were together at the clinic. It was new to him,  **"Thank you Jinhwan, it means so much to me."** Their food came stopping their conversation, at first they started eating silently. But eventually Junhoe started talking to him turning their night into laughter and getting to know each other more.

**"I can't believe that on your first sparring you choked Chanwoo badly."** Jinhwan said laughing so hard at what Junhoe told him. Junhoe can't help but be adored at how Jinhwan laughs so carelessly at him, it was his first time to see him laugh with him like this. In the past, all his laughter was ironic, but it was sincere, and made his heart happy. From the way his nose scrunched to his eyes that were nearly close. Everything in him was perfect.  **“Poor Chanwoo, but that was sick.”** Jinhwan said, still laughing as he clutched his abdomen. 

Finally, after several attempts, Jinhwan's laugh apparently ceased, he looked at Junhoe and saw him looking at him. His stomach churned from the way he was looking at him, he knew all too well what that look was. It was the same look he had given Hanbin too many times, it was the look of adoration. He felt bad for him for he can’t reciprocate his feelings for him.

Looking at his wristwatch and seeing how late it was already. He gestured to the waiter for the bill, pulling out his wallet he saw Junhoe also taking some cash out of his wallet.  **“Stop it Junhoe, I told you it’s my treat. Don’t argue with me on this.”** Junhoe, feeling deflated as he was not getting Jinhwan to agree to him on this, decided to just let him pay for it. 

They were already buckling themselves up in Jinhwan 's car when Jinhwan asked Junhoe,  **“Where to? Stadium or your apartment?”** Junhoe thinks carefully about his answer, which was the longer drive and far from where they were. After thinking about it,  **“The stadium, I can’t let my car be there overnight. I need it in the morning.”** Jinhwan nodded and started driving away, unaware that Junhoe had just chosen the stadium for them to be together for a little longer.

* * *

_ "Love Scenario" _ began playing on radio while they were on the road. Unknowingly Junhoe hummed with the tune, this got Jinhwan’s attention. He spared a glance at Junhoe from how beautiful his voice was, even though he was just humming.  **“Didn’t know you can sing.”** Junhoe was surprised by Jinhwan's voice, he wasn't expecting him to start a conversation with him.  **“I wasn’t singing.”** he said, thinking he should tease Jinhwan a bit. Jinhwan scoffed,  **“Then what do you call that? Mr. I know it all.”**

**“It’s called humming Mr. I don’t know it all.”**

Jinhwan was taken back by what he said to him, he had the audacity to make fun of him. He grasped the steering wheel with his hand and chose not to utter a word. He was no longer in mood, because Junhoe was being a jerk. Junhoe, on the other hand, was on the verge of laughing, for it was hilarious to see Jinhwan fuming with rage. He started singing the tune, closing his eyes, and just letting the rhythm flow through him.

Jinhwan's anger was lessened by how beautiful Junhoe 's voice was when he heard him sing. It was raspy but in a good way , allowing his rage to subside through his singing. The song ended and Jinhwan contemplated starting a conversation with him again, not knowing if he'll tease him again, but curiosity got him.  **"How come you in that persona of yours have a beautiful voice?”**

Junhoe chuckled at his question and answered,  **“Ever since I was a kid I loved singing, I even competed in singing contests back then and won many awards. But as I grew older I realized jiu jitsu was my thing and decided to just let it become my talent and hobby.”** Jinhwan hummed as a response, he couldn’t utter a word because when he saw Junhoe’s expression when he was telling him. Thinking behind his jerky attitude was a guy committed to what he wants, he's not letting someone tell him what to do with his life and he's admiring him for that.

Arriving at the stadium, Junhoe uttered a thanks to Jinhwan and started running to his car. They started parting ways when Jinhwan heard Junhoe honk, signalling a thanks. Jinhwan honked back and started driving his way to his apartment, but not without a smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all? Hope you're keeping safe from this virus. As promised, I present you a cute chapter.


	8. Lunch Date

**“Have a great day Mr. Lee. Goodbye.”** Shutting the door to his treatment room and asking his assistant Donghyuk to clean it up for the next client. Looking at the clock it was close to lunchtime,  **“After you’re done go get us some lunch Donghyuk.”** he smiled and started to clear the table. Jinhwan sat on the lounge chair and started to pat his back,  _ ‘maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.’  _ He sighed and unexpectedly his intercom lighted, from it one can hear Suhyun 's voice.  **“Doc, Mr. Koo is here.”**

He got up again exhaling a sigh, and went to the door. He saw Suhyun and Junhoe chatting near the reception and he felt they looked good together. A pain can be felt in his chest when thinking about those feelings. He didn't know why he was feeling this kind of discomfort, Junhoe saw him smiling at Jinhwan with his ever so beautiful smile. He too grinned at him and stepped towards them. He turned to Suhyun and told her she could have her lunch earlier and turn the sign into lunchtime, she smiled and left.

Turning his attention to Junhoe now, he saw that he was still smiling over him. He approached him, and asked, **“Why are you all smiley, and why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be training?”** Junhoe chuckled at him, with so many questions. This has annoyed Jinhwan a little bit by how Junhoe reacted, _'what's so funny?'_ He said to himself.

**“I’m just glad that my ban has been lifted and I’m here to take you out on a lunch date.”** His grin never leaving his face, Jinhwan on the other hand blushed. He was not used to this kind of treatment, no one asked him out like this before. Not even Hanbin.  **“Okay. Just wait for me a second.”** He agreed, and went back to the room. He came in and saw Donghyuk sitting and listening to the music, he tapped him and this made Donghyuk take off his earphones.  **“Is there a next client Doc?”** Jinhwan shocked his head and said to him,  **“No Donghyuk, I’m here to tell you I’ll be having my lunch out today, so you don’t have to buy me lunch.”** Donghyuk’s face lighted from what he heard and didn’t dare to ask him why.

Jinhwan hung his coat and turned to the mirror fixing his hair, in the other room Donghyuk was smiling at him, happy for him. They both left the room, Donghyuk saw someone waiting at the reception and told Jinhwan,  **"Damn Doc, that's a hell of a guy you've got there."** He blushed and shushed the laughing Donghyuk. This does not go unnoticed by Junhoe, seeing them getting mushy around each other and seeing Jinhwan blushed. He narrowed his eyes to the other man and it’s taking every willpower he has not to punch him.

Nearing the reception, Donghyuk glanced at the man and noticed he was looking at him like he wanted to kill him. This got Donghyuk to smile and he wanted to taunt him, he came closer to Jinhwan and whispered something to him while looking at Junhoe. This made Jinhwan blushed even more, they were nearing Junhoe and Jinhwan grabbed Junhoe, dragging him out of the clinic leaving behind Donghyuk. Donghyuk just chuckled and shook his head,  **“Looks like Jinhwan is whipped.”**

Junhoe glanced back at the man and saw him waving at them, he narrowed his eyes more when the latter smiled at him. He turned his attention to the little man who’s dragging him, he got curious as to what they were talking about earlier that got him acting like this.  **“Hey Jinhw-”**

**“Your car or mine?”** Jinhwan asked him, cutting him off from what he has to say. He can't even face Junhoe, as his face is red as a tomato. On the other hand, Junhoe is irked by Jinhwan, who doesn't bother to face him,  **“Uh mine.”** Jinhwan then dragged him to his car. Junhoe opened his car and they got in together, buckling their seat belts, Junhoe stared at his hand with longing, missing Jinhwan’s touch not too long ago. The latter was puzzled as to why they were not moving, he turned to Junhoe and saw him daydreaming. He snapped his fingers at him and asked him,  **“Are we waiting for my lunchtime to be over? C’mon let’s go.”** Junhoe regained his senses and chuckled at what Jinhwan said as he began driving.

* * *

Jinhwan was awed by how beautiful it was when he opened the door to the restaurant, it is not high-end but it has the homey feel that he loved best. They sat at the corner where there were not many people around them, a waitress came to them and won’t stop ogling at Junhoe. Jinhwan noticed it and it kinda pissed him off, they ordered and when the waitress left Jinhwan had the urge to start the conversation. 

**“Well that waitress was pretty right Junhoe?”** Jinhwan asked with irritation in his tone, Junhoe who is busy with his phone, seemed not to notice his mood and so casually said,  **“Hmm yeah, she was.”** This got Jinhwan more pissed, the waitress then came back with two glasses of water and flirtedly waved at Junhoe when she left. Jinhwan drank the glass of water until none was left and angrily put it on the table, which got Junhoe startled by it.

Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at Junhoe for being an asshole, but his actions took Junhoe back. He had no clue why Jinhwan acts like this,  **“Are you ok?”** . Jinhwan scoffs,  **“Why don’t you ask that to the waitress assuming you were interested in her.”** Junhoe was fighting his mouth to smile,  _ ‘he’s jealous’ _ he thought.  Jinhwan saw this and his irritation sprang up, then the waitress came with their food. Just to see Jinhwan get redder and redder by his anger, Junhoe entertained the waitress, and found it funny that Jinhwan is jealous of her.

They had already finished eating and just waiting for the bill to come, Jinhwan was still in a bad mood. Exhaling a sigh Junhoe decided to stop teasing him for the sake of not ruining their lunchtime.  **"Jinhwan, c'mon don't worry about her. You know you're the one I've got my eyes on.”**

Jinhwan didn’t believe him, he just scoffed and avoided looking at him.  Junhoe sighed at how Jinhwan responded, not knowing how to lighten his mood again. Watching the waitress approach an idea pops up right into his head, hoping this helps Jinhwan reconcile with him.  **“Here’s your bill sir.”** the waitress flirtingly said to Junhoe, he grimaced from it and pulled his card from his wallet. The waitress left and Jinhwan was still mad, he sighed again and waited for his card to be returned. 

Grabbing his card from the waitress, the lingering touch of the girl didn’t go unnoticed by Junhoe. He had enough and decided to speak once and for all, **“I’m sorry but can you please move your flirtiness to someone else? My boyfriend was in a bad mood because of you and I don't want you to ruin our little time.”** Jinhwan was shocked by what Junhoe told her, the waitress apologized and left in embarrassment. 

His mouth was still open when Junhoe shut it down for him,  **"Look Jinhwan, I don't know if you're going to ever believe me, but remember that I really like you, and I'm really serious about you."**

Jinhwan was completely stunned, he had no idea what to say. All he did was lower his head because he was blushing like crazy, he wanted somebody to scream to the whole world that they were proud to have him in his life, and what Junhoe made his heart warm with affections. Not to mention Junhoe said the word  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ he had been meaning to hear that word from Hanbin but never once in their relationship did he mention that word about them. This made him happy and whole, and he raised his head up and saw Junhoe still looking uncertain about how Jinhwan would react.

**"Let's go Junhoe, my lunchtime is about to end."** Jinhwan said standing up, but as he was about to face the way out he bumped into someone. He was about to fall but he was caught by somebody,  **“Oops, that was close Doc.”** that voice got him frozen up,  _ ‘it can’t be right? The world isn't that small.’ _ he faced the man and he was right, it’s Hanbin. He faced him and their eyes locked with each other instantly, it’s like there’s this force that pulls them closer at each other.

Feeling Hanbin 's touch makes him miss him, misses his every touch to his body, it has been too long since their last. Just like Hanbin, right here right now, he has this urge to touch Jinhwan, but he knew it wasn't the right place and time, not when his husband is right next to him.

_ ‘Fate must be toying with me’ _ Jinhwan thought to himself, he steadied himself with the help of Hanbin never breaking their eye contact. Someone cleared their throat and said,  **“Oh so you’re the mysterious Doctor my** **_husband_ ** **has been talking about.”** Jinhwan flinched and felt like Hanbin’s touch was burning him,  he let go and further avoided any contact.

The way the other man accentuated the word husband was what made him come back from reality. It's like he realized something was happening between them, he adjusted himself and squared his shoulders  _ 'be professional' _ saying to himself, extending his hand to the guy,  **“Nice to meet you Mr. Kim, Doctor Kim Jinhwan the vet of honey.”**

The other man exchanged hands with him, squeezing too tightly  **“Kim Jiwon, but you can call me Bobby. Binnie’s husband.”** Jinhwan feels intimidated by him, mostly because his handshake was too tight for his own good. Enduring the pain as to not come as rude, he smiled and they eventually let go thinking his hand might have a bruise tomorrow. 

**“Hey man, didn’t know you would be here.”** Jinhwan hearing Junhoe say to Bobby, seeing them make a handshake and hug each other made him think that he didn’t know they knew each other. Well he doesn’t really try to get to know him at all but if he knows Bobby then he also knows Hanbin, realizing that this has made his mind swirl with thoughts.  _ This can’t be happening right now… _

Jinhwan didn’t know he was already hyperventilating when he saw Junhoe rushing to him and calling his name, the last thing he saw was Hanbin’s sorrowful face and it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no..


	9. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies i'm back ❤️ as promised here's chap 9. Chap 10 will be posted on Saturday as I'm still choosing the best possible climax for you all 🥰

Junhoe’s POV

There's one thing that's been bugging me for a long time now, the fact that Chanwoo's way that made me leave that night all of a sudden and the fact that Jinhwan looked at him with longing.

The way he smiles and he gives him those little blushes. I looked at my best friend and saw that it wasn't Bobby's first time seeing his husband like this, he always suspected something between them. 

Back then, even before they got together, Hanbin was well known to be a player during our college times. But Bobby didn't mind it, he got this dream that he'll be the one to change him soon.

Years past he still didn't change, I witnessed many tears and depressed side of Bobby. Until one day, Hanbin proposed to him and we all thought he was a changed man because who would have the right mind to get married to a person he hurts every time.

I was busy with training everyday, I didn't have the time to ask Bobby how he was doing. Until it came to this, Hanbin cheated on him again. Not to mention it's a first since their marriage.

And I hate to admit, the man lying in the hospital bed, the man I have feelings for, hell I even love him to this point could be the other man.

I'm mad at him and I'm even more mad at myself for not knowing, but as I see he was waking up. Looking at his beautiful face I can't help but be not mad at him. I just can't believe he can do this to someone, knowing he's already taken.

I want to ask him badly but I'm too scared to know his answer, I've got a hunch but I don't want to talk about it. 

**"Hey Jinhwan. You gave us a scare back there."** I half-smiled said to him, I noticed he wanted to get up and so I helped him. 

Jinhwan looked around and made eye contact with him, there was a pause and I saw the hurt in his eyes. Looking at both Bobby and Hanbin cuddling up on the couch. 

Bobby didn't intend to stay but Hanbin insisted and he can't help but agree.

Bobby saw that Jinhwan was looking at them and kissed Hanbin in his lips and tightened his hug on him. On the other hand, I didn't do anything and let him watch with full of hurt in his eyes. _'I'm sorry Jinhwan but you need to see this for you to give up and stop whatever is between the both of you.'_

**"June-ya, what happened? What am I doing here?"** I heard Jinhwan ask, bringing my eyes back to him as he was already looking at me. The sight of hurt was all gone, it's like it was not even there in the first place. 

_ 'Ah.. He's back to hiding his emotions again.' _

**"We're in the hospital, you fainted earlier at the restaurant. The doctor said it was due to fatigue and suggested to rest here for the meantime just until the drip empties.”**

Jinhwan nodded and glanced at them again, I glanced at them too and saw they were both walking towards us with Hanbin leading. I can’t help but notice how rigid Jinhwan became when Hanbin touched his cheeks and I can’t help but be angry about it. I can also see Bobby from behind sending daggers to his husband clearly uncomfortable by what he did.

**“Glad you’re alright Doc.”** Hanbin smilingly said. Jinhwan retracted from his touch and looked at me, I was still looking at Hanbin's hand that touched his cheeks but I can tell Jinhwan is still looking at me. I changed my view and looked at Jinhwan, just from his face he knows. He knows I know.

He broke the stare and looked down at his hands, that’s when I decided it was time. I have to know the truth directly from him. Hanbin and Bobby decided to leave knowing Jinhwan was fine and so I walked them out.

Shutting the door and looking back at Jinhwan, he was lying down already. I sighed and walked back to my seat next to him, he flinched when I held his hand. He’s letting go of my hold but I gripped his hand tighter, he didn’t even look at me. He’s just staring at the ceiling when a couple minutes went with silence his eyes began tearing up. I panicked and decided to hug him, he hugged me back and began to cry louder. Saying _‘i’m sorry’_ over and over again, my heart aches for him. 

When he finally calmed down maybe because of the tiredness, he fell asleep. Looking at his sleeping face, he looks so innocent and vulnerable. I brushed his hair out of his face and cleaned his tear stains and tucked him in, sighing I decided to go to the cafeteria for a moment and go get myself something to eat.

Leaving the room with a heavy heart, I dragged my feet downstairs but when I was about to pass the intersection I heard voices. Not just any voices but it was Bobby’s and Hanbin’s, I contemplated whether to eavesdrop or not but I really want to hear what it is about and I have a hunch it’s about earlier too so I’m curious as to what’s gonna happen.

I was about to get closer to them for me to hear them clearer not until Bobby shouted **“2 fucking years in college and 3 goddamn years in marriage! I fucking kept up with your bullshits and this is what you’re gonna repay me?! I thought when we got married you finally decided to change but I was fucking wrong! I am a fucking idiot for ever trusting someone like you! I really believed I would be the one to change you or you would even consider changing yourself for me. I thought you loved me..”** I heard Bobby cry out, his voice is full of hurt. I decided to butt in now before he says anything he might regret later, because knowing him whatever he says and does is just an act of anger and when he finally sober up he would regret all of it. He would eventually come running back to Hanbin asking for forgiveness afterwards, that’s how Bobby loved Hanbin and it hurts seeing him like that.

I was nearing both of them now but I was suddenly halted by what Bobby blurted out. I knew he would regret later, **“Hanbinnie, I’m fed up now. I can’t do this anymore, I feel like we’re just running around in circles with me, the only one chasing you and you’re just there leaving me behind while I’m struggling.”** Shit, he’s oh so gonna regret that later. But something about Bobby that makes me believe he’s true to his words, I am even more shocked by what Bobby did next.

He looked at his left hand, specifically at his ring finger where two rings shone at him, one was a promise ring Hanbin bought when they were still at college and the other one is their wedding ring. Bobby was about to cry but he was trying his best to hold it in. Grabbing both of them he took it off and threw it at Hanbin.

Bobby was taken aback by Hanbin's reaction and so and I. The face of hurt and betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! But poor Bobby and Junhoe 😭 Hanbin please man up and don't just stay silent SAY SUMTHIN!


	10. Realization

Jinhwan's POV

I woke up in an empty room. Maybe Junhoe already left. Will I ever see him again after what happened? But I guess this is for the best. He deserves more, rather than staying with a mess I am.

The door opened and Junhoe came in, my heart stopped. I thought he left? What's he doing here? Did he forget something and it just so happens that I'm awake? I don't know if I can handle his rejection now. I just want to get out of here and far from him. I'm.. I'm afraid to get hurt by him, because I know I won't be able to handle it.

Looking at him I saw him panicked and I watched him rush to me. I got curious as to why he's like that, he started asking me what's wrong and is there anything that hurts or should he call the doctor to check on me. I just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

**"Jinani. Don't cry."**

What? I'm crying? I touched my eyes and I felt wetness in them. I didn't even know I cried. When did it start? From the moment he went into the room and I felt relieved to see him? Or the moment when reality hit me when I woke up and he was not there at my side?

**"Oh. I didn't know I was crying. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Did you forget something?** **You know I understand that you would leave, it doesn't bother** **me. Go on and--"**

I didn't get to finish whatever I was rambling about when Junhoe suddenly hugged me. Whispering soothing words to calm me down. Feeling his warmth, I feel my tears beginning to fall down my face again.

I hugged him tightly and begin to cry out louder, it seems I cry a lot these days. When I finally calmed down a little, Junhoe broke the hug and faced me with a serious face. **"I don't know why you would think I would leave you just like that, did you think my feelings for you were that weak? Well think again Jinani cause I ain't going anywhere until I make you mine."**

What the hell? How can he say that after that’s all happened? I am blushing like crazy now, my face would probably be a tomato now. Can the ground swallow me now?

Sniffing my snot, I replied smiling at him. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

Junhoe lift his hand and caress my face. Closing my eyes and leaning on his hand, loving the way his rough hand soothe my cheek and heart. I smiled, happy to feel this moment right now. Happy to feel loved. This was what I was longing for, for the longest time now. _Ahh_. I know now.

I opened my eyes when I felt Junhoe hold both of my face with his hand. I melted when I saw his loving face, I smiled and finally looked at him. Looking at how handsome he really is and those eyes. The eyes that whenever I look at them always tells me how much he loves and cares for me. The eyes that captured me and always leave me feeling raw every time he looks at me.

Come to think of it, I get to be who I really am with him. When it comes to Hanbin I always show him what he wants to see, one time I let him see who I really am but he said to me he doesn't like it and I need to change it. 

It was not like that with Junhoe, he has seen my worst but he was still there. I push him away too many times but he still comes back looking for me. I unconsciously smiled at how sweet Junhoe is.

I felt Junhoe brushed his thumb over my cheeks and I looked at him. I saw he was leaning over me, my heart beat rapidly. I hovered over his hand and that made him locked eyes with me, he glanced at my lips and he smirk seeing me meeting him halfway.

Suddenly the door opened, hearing the familiar cheerful greeting I pushed Junhoe harshly away from me, making him fall on the floor. Oops.. I'm sorry Junhoe. **"We're not interrupting anything, are we?"** Donghyuk asked smirkingly. I frantically denied and started to smoothen myself. 

**“That hurts Jihwan. What the hell, you could’ve been gentler.”** Junhoe stood up rubbing his head and back, Donghyuk began to laugh and said. **“That double meaning though.”** It took time for my brain to process what he meant by that and then it occurred to me. Both of them began laughing and teasing me, I yelled at both of them to shut up but they just kept laughing and teasing until I started laughing too.

* * *

**“You know Doc, no offense but you should be more honest with yourself. Witnessing how relaxed you are and how happy you are with Junhoe are all the more reasons you have to end and forget all about Hanbin.”** Donghyuk said to me.

We were alone, Junhoe went and bought some drinks for Donghyuk. He is sitting beside me, peeling some apples for me to eat. What he said hits me and I can’t help but agree to him. Maybe it’s time to accept what’s in front of me instead of chasing someone who I know won’t ever come to reality.

For once I felt tired, all the things I’ve done makes me come to a conclusion that it’s time for me to do the right thing. **“You’re right. I’ve been running away from the things I was afraid to accept.”** Donghyuk held my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed back silently saying thanks to him. **“So how about Junhoe? What are gonna do about him?”**

I looked at the window and thought for a moment, looking back at how Junhoe has been good to me all this time. It felt like he was too good for me, remembering his confession earlier made it seem more hurting for me to stop Junhoe meeting someone who he deserves more. It hurts but it's the truth, he would just be taking care of someone who’s broken and lonely. I don’t want that for him.

I exhaled a sigh and gave my answer to Donghyuk, pouring all my heart and thoughts to him without knowing someone was outside the door, listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long my lovelies! I'm back! Before I came back I decided to finish writing the chapters before I update. I will update everyday with new chapters. Look forward to it!!


	11. Hanbin

Hanbin’s POV

**“Hanbinnie, I’m fed up now. I can’t do this anymore, I feel like we’re just running around in circles--”**

Everything slowly became a blur. Jiwon was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying.He was crying, he was angry, he was trembling. I remember last time when he cried like this too, it was the turning point of my life. He was my switch, he was my salvation. I never wanted to be a playboy, I just wanted to be loved. I wanted to  _ feel _ what love is. Then he came to my life, he made me feel love. Even though I always hurt him he was still there, he cried at that time too. That’s when I knew I loved him, my hands were trembling, my heart was aching when I saw him in that state. 

I don’t know when it started, the first time I saw Jinhwan he was not my type at all. Small, cute and bubbly add to that he has a pretty face. The more I watched him, the more I was attracted to him. My stomach was always churning whenever I saw him smile, I thought I was just sick. But when I saw him again, my stomach was acting up again. My heart was beating fast, I got nervous and I got giddy whenever I would see him. These feelings were all new to me, I didn’t know what to do.

Until one day, Jinhwan was different that one particular day. He smells really good and he was prettier too, if that was even possible. Everything in him screams perfect. He was blushing like crazy too, at first I thought it was because of me but then when I saw him laughing with his secretary I erased my thoughts about it. Or so I thought when Jinhwan tripped because of my dog, I catched him at the right moment and everything just stopped. 

My heart was beating fast, I don't know if it’s because his hand was touching my chest or because of the look Jinhwan was giving me. It’s like it’s begging me to do something and message was received. I slowly came closer to him and touched his cheeks sofly. He leaned on it and I knew he was giving me permission for real, until I felt his lips on mine. It tastes like strawberries, sweet and just like him. I stopped and looked at him again, this time his eyes changed into something darker. I didn’t think any second thoughts and kissed him again.

That’s when I know that love was supposed to feel like that, Jiwon came to my mind but I just erased those thoughts. Days and months passed, the feelings were still there. 

Until now. Seeing the ring coming off his fingers, it came to my realization that what I felt back then was nothing like what I felt right now. My heart was being torn in two every second the ring slides in his fingers. I wanted to tell him to stop but I don’t have the power in me to even speak or move. Please move, why can’t I move?! No no no, his ring is nearing to be removed by his finger. No. I don’t like this. I didn’t felt anything to my body until I felt the ring hit me, it bounced off and fell on the floor with a ringing sound. I just stared at it, I’m too numb to move. 

Looking at Jiwon he was shocked and concerned, why? Was he shocked because of what he did? I looked at the ring again and saw that there was water falling down. What has the hospital leaked now? But remembering Jiwon’s shocked face I knew, it was mine. I was crying. The all so great Hanbin is crying. _Fuck._

Before I could even grab him and plead for his forgiveness he ran away from me. I wanna scream so badly for him to stop and don’t leave me, but my throat is dry and I can’t make a sound out of it. There was nothing I could do, my feet were glued. I’m begging for it to move but it was not listening until my knees gave up and there I was. Kneeling and crying, god I feel so pathetic. 

I heard footsteps nearing me, maybe it was the nurse telling me to get out here because of what a mess and a disturbance I am for the patients. Until it stopped right in front of me and spoke, **“I can’t even pity you right now, you don’t even deserve it. You ruined him you know, you are the only one he ever loved. Rot in hell.”**

I was ashamed to look at him, I just cried till he left. I.. I know I love Jiwon but why? Why is my heart pounding whenever I’m with Jinhwan? Was it truly love I have felt for Jiwon? Or was it because I felt bad hurting the one person who accepted me? I don’t know anymore. My head hurts and my chest is hurting so bad. 

After a few moments a nurse came to help me and ushered me outside. It was raining. I didn’t even have an umbrella with me and I rode with Jiwon’s car here. I’m pathetic. I started walking home amidst the rain but I stopped. Realizing I don’t even have a home right now, how would I even think of going back home after what I did and Jiwon won’t even wanna be with me anymore. Where would I go now?

* * *

After walking not knowing where to go, I found myself in front of Jinhwan’s clinic. I heard the door open and in my view was the receptionist. She helped me sit down and offered me some coffee which I gladly accepted. I looked around and noticed no one was around, sensing my curiosity she spoke. **“We’re close for the afternoon, Donghyuk the assistant of Doc says so and just rushed out to the hospital. I contemplated to be left behind cause we have many papers to arrange which Doc always prolongs whenever he’s here.”**

I decided not to say anything and nodded at her signaling I was listening to her. Sipping my hot coffee, welcoming the warmth it gave me. I was freezing from the rain. She stood up from her desk and seated beside me, she smiled at me and I returned her the same. Then she spoke again, **“You know Mr. Kim I don’t hate you or anything it’s just I can’t tolerate seeing Doc hurt because of you.”**

I stilled. I never expected for her to say something to me not even this topic. I guess I could talk to her about it, she seems like a nice person and seeing the situation I don’t really have anyone anymore. What’s there to lose right? **“You know there’s this person who never leaves me no matter what I’ve done, we met during college. He was the gangster type and I was the popular guy who has wrapped all the people all around me in my hands.”**

_Ah.._ I feel my eyes tearing up. I shouldn’t, I need to tell her and ask her for help about what to do. Gripping my mug tightly in my hands I continued, **“I decided to go out with him thinking it would be a new experience for me but that didn’t stop me from screwing around while he only did was love me and follow me around like a cute puppy.”**

In my line of view I see a tissue box being offered to me, I guess I can’t hold it in at all. How more pathetic can I get? I whispered a thanks and wiped my eyes. **“Until one day he caught me on act having sex with another man in some party I went. That day still fingers on my mind, the look on his face was unbearable and that’s when I knew I was screwed big time.”**

I paused and started crying loudly, it hurts. My chest hurts. I feel her closer to me and she patted my back slowly and cooed lightly, making me calm for a bit. **“After that happened I promised to myself to change and be a better man for him. Till the day we graduated and I asked him to marry me. We were happy you know, we even got a dog that looks like him. I don’t even know when it all started, as the years and months go by there’s this feeling that there’s a hole in me. Then I met Jinhwan.”**

**“Do you have feelings for Doc? Like romantically not sexually.”** she asked me. I don’t even know the answer to that, I know I have feelings for him but what about Jiwon? **“I.. I don’t know.”**

She reached for my hand and held it, making me face her. She was smiling sadly at me, not the face of pity or anger. **“If you’re gonna ask me I say you have feelings for both Jinhwan and Jiwon, you just have to think whose is more stronger. There’s no harm in following your heart, there is no person who doesn’t get hurt from it. Take your time and think, let Jiwon be by himself, that's what’s best for you both.”**

Hearing her say that made me feel bad for myself even more, the longer I let Jiwon alone the more he will let go of my hand for him. But maybe this is for the best, I should let my thoughts more clearer on who I love. I hug her and thanked her, after that we no longer talked about that anymore. We enjoyed the silence and the coffee. When it was my time to leave she let me borrowed an umbrella and said to me those words I know will help me for the choice I will make.

_ “Be strong and follow your heart.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for him :(


	12. Junhoe

Junhoe’s POV

Feeling the gush of cold showers hitting my strained muscles from the training helps me relax a little. A week has passed since Jinhwan was hospitalized, ever since then I still can’t help stressing over what Jinhwan said at that time with Donghyuk. 

> _ I just arrived at the door and was about to open the door when Donghyuk asked Jinhwan, that made my hand stop from opening the door. “So how about Junhoe? What are gonna do about him?” asked Donghyuk. There was silence and I thought he was not gonna answer, I was about to open the door again but then he spoke. _
> 
> _ “I like Junhoe, maybe even to the point where I love him already.”  _
> 
> _ He loves me? I am overjoyed but what about Hanbin? Didn’t he say he loved him too? “But?” Donghyuk said. “But.. I feel like I’m not deserving to accept his love. I-I’m a mess Donghyuk. I made a huge mistake and I don’t want Junhoe to be involved in any way when it concerns his best friend. I don’t want him to choose between us.”  _
> 
> _ What Jinhwan said made my fist clenched. I’m angry at Hanbin for the mess he made and I am angry at myself because what Jinhwan said is true. Instead of me being here taking care of Jinhwan I should’ve been at Jiwon’s side comforting him. I’m a failure as a friend. How pathetic. _

When I entered the room it was like they never talked about me at all. Ever since then I’ve been restless. I didn’t contact nor visited Jinhwan once, I’ve been with Jiwon taking care of his drunk self. He has been cooped up in their house hoping and waiting for Hanbin to still come back to him. 

Getting out of the shower I bumped into someone when I was about to say sorry I saw it was Chanwoo, he has been avoiding me since last week knowing what happened. He was about to run away from me when I grabbed him. **“Wait. Can I talk to you for a second?”** He was trembling, I mean he should be as I’m stronger than him. He nodded and I let him shower. 

Sitting at the bench outside the gymnasium, Chanwoo finally came out of the building and he walked straight to me. Sitting beside me leaving a safe distance between us. There was a moment of silence when I finally spoke, **“How’s Jinhwan?”**

**“If you’re asking if Hanbin and him were still together, no Junhoe.”** I was shocked by his answer. I looked at him to find any lies or nervousness but he was serious. **“What? Why?”**

**“What do you mean why? Jinhwan ended it the day after he was discharged. If you wanna know about the details why won't you ask him yourself.”**

I was stunned. If Jinhwan ended it with him then why didn’t he at least contact me? Is he really gonna just avoid me because of what he said back at the hospital? That’s utter bullshit. He said he loves me, if it’s about Jiwon I’m sure he can understand that. Yes it would be hard for him at the start but eventually he would get over it and support me as I’m still his best friend. I can’t let this end just like that. I have to get to Jinhwan. I have to get to my man.

I stood up and Chanwoo was shocked by my action, I guess he’s nervous I might hurt him or something. But that’s not what’s important right now. **“I need to get to** **Jinhwan** **now.”** I muttered and Chanwoo must have heard it because he stood up too and grabbed my shoulders.

**“Jinhwan is my best friend, it pains me to see him sad and hurt. I’ve seen Jinhwan with you and he was the happiest, so what I’m saying is if you ever hurt him I won’t let it slide even if it’s you Captain.”**

I smiled at what he said and reassured him that I would never hurt Jinhwan, over my dead body. Happy Jinhwan is the prettiest thing in the whole world so I won’t do anything to tear that away from him. After that I ran to my car and started my drive to Jiwon, if I’m gonna pursue Jinhwan we have to go all out. I’m gonna make sure first it’s okay with Jiwon.

* * *

Opening the door to the house the smell greeted me, the smell of booze and cigarettes. Jiwon was a heavy smoker during college but when he and Hanbin got together he quitted because Hanbin didn’t like the smell of it. This is harder than I thought, I began picking up the bottles and throwing them at the trash can. Then I make my way to Jiwon.

He’s asleep, the room’s a mess. I decided to tidy up and wait for him to wake up, it’s better to talk when he’s sober and not drunk. 

I was at the last bottle when I heard he was finally waking up. I hurriedly threw the bottle and came back to the room and saw he was not there. Instead I hear someone throwing up at the bathroom, and there he was face in the bowl emptying himself up. I hunched at him and gently patted his back to soothe him. What Chanwoo said is my words too, I hate seeing my best friend like this. 

After a few minutes he was finally done. I can’t help my face to be sad and show concern for my friend. He saw this and cursed at me. **“Fucking stop looking at me like I’m dying.”**

If he continues being like this he would surely die. I didn’t reply and helped him stand and made him sit at the chair, **“Jiwon we need to talk.”**

**“Yeah yeah get me a water first. Cold water.”**

I got him some water and sitted in front of him. **“About Jinhwan..”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know my plan yet? Kekeke I'm writing each main character's POV after the truth was revealed, for you guys to fully grasp what the person feels and what the person thinks. Can you guess who's next?


	13. Jiwon

Jiwon’s POV

_ Why?  _

_ You’re the one who’s at fault.  _

_ Why are you making that kind of face?  _

_ Why do you look like your world’s about to fall apart?  _

_ Why?  _

_ Why are you looking at me like I’m the one who has done wrong?  _

_ Why do you look like you regretted everything you’ve done? _

_ ….Why now? _

Arghh my head hurts. I fell asleep again. That fucking dream again. I can’t get his face out of my mind, that look. That look he gave me, I don’t know why it made me regret ending things with him. It looked like he was devastated, but why? Isn’t that what he wanted? For me to finally let go of him? All this thinking just makes my head hurt more.

Standing up and making my way to get another beer at the fridge, bottles of beers scattered all around. Cigarette butts here and there, our house became a mess. ‘Our’ is it still our house? Hanbin hadn’t come home ever since. Is it really over between us? Did he ever love me? Come to think of it I’ve always been the one to make an effort for this relationship to last. Was it all one sided all along? Then why did he marry me? All this fucking questions in my head knowing I won’t ever get the answer to all of them or if I ever wanted to hear it just makes my headache worsen.

Drowning all my sorrows to drinking everyday is what my life right now. I don’t even have the strength to live, the moment I walked out of that hospital my life force got left behind with it. My world revolved around Hanbin, was it for the best? Only 1 week has passed but I fucking miss him so much that it hurts. No calls. No messages. How much longer must I suffer because of you Hanbin?

I couldn’t take the sorrow I’m feeling and drowned myself with beer until I fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up hearing something noisy, opening my eyes and finding I’m in the bedroom. Hearing the sounds again made me get up and walk towards it, thinking it might be Hanbin. Thinking Hanbin came back to him.

Rounding down the corner to the kitchen seeing a glimpse of a silhouette. Coming closer, seeing the image clearly making me halt at the entrance. It’s not him. Feeling my energy deflate I leaned on the wall and slowly lost my balance. It’s not him, how could I ever hope it was him. It’s obvious he was not coming back, why am I still hoping?

Feeling my stomach hurling up, I rushed to the bathroom and made it to the bowl before puking my guts out. Not a little later, Junhoe came running down to my side. I felt his hands on my back, soothing me.  After a few minutes, finally I'm done puking my stomach out. I tried standing up but my limbs were all tired from puking. Junhoe helped me till I got seated, I looked at him and there's that look again. I fucking hate that look.

**“Fucking stop looking at me like I’m dying.”** I didn't want anyone pitying me. I chose this didn't I? I deserve this. Then why does everybody feel sorry for me? It's none of their fucking business. They were not the ones who got hurt.

**“Jiwon we need to talk.”** Hearing that I knew what it's about already. Am I ready to hear this? Am I ready to make a decision? **“Yeah yeah get me a water first. Cold water.”** he stood up and complied. More like I was delaying the confrontation.  But he was already here, in front of me. **“I need to talk to you about something.”** I grabbed my water and drank it in one go and after ushered him to continue.

**"I know it's just already been a week and I know I'm a bad friend for even asking you about this seeing your state but I need answers and I need confirmations right now. You know how impatient I can be, and I'm kinda in a hurry before something or someone disappears from my grasp."**

**"Cut the bullshit Junhoe and just tell me."** what I hate the most is dilly dallying everything when you can just say it straight to the point. This is making my head hurt more. **“Okay chill, sheesh.”** Patience Jiwon, you don’t wanna punch the hell out of your best friend right? But I want to so badly.  **“It’s about Jinhwan. You know him right?”** I knew it, it was about him. Did he come to tell me that Hanbin and that guy are together now? Is that why Hanbin hadn’t come home once? Is that why he hadn’t contacted me once? Because he has a new home now? He has a new man? Is he in love with him? What about me?

**“His best friend told me he ended with Hanbin last week the day after he was discharged. I don’t know if you’ll believe it, I felt like I just needed to tell you not because I favor Hanbin it’s because I don’t wanna see you lose hope. Just give yourselves some time away from each other, if it’s not meant to be then you have to let go. Live your life the way you want to Jiwon don’t be held up just because of one guy.”**

I can’t help but let my tears fall on my eyes. He didn’t get together with him. Am I glad? What Junhoe said is true. Hanbin has been my world all these years, I’ve been too held up by him to the point I don’t know what being free means. Can I do it? Maybe it’s time for me to find myself again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our wifi wasn't working so sorry guys.


	14. Jinhwan

Jinhwan’s POV

It’s been two days since I last saw Hanbin, I thought he was gotta be persistent wondering if he really has strong feelings for me. But I guessed wrong, he was just blinded by the pleasure from the start. He never loved me, not even once. 

> _“Please I just need to talk to you.” He was at my front door looking disheveled. Gone was the handsome and carefree man I know, it was the man who had full eye bags under his eyes and clothes wrinkled. “Okay, come in.” This is my opportunity to end all things with him, and I wish I could do it._
> 
> _“Sit first I’ll get us some drinks.” he muttered thanks and I walked to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. My heart is beating fast, why am I nervous? I’m just ending things with him. Stay calm Jinhwan, you can do this. You have to for Junhoe._
> 
> _I went back to the room and gave him the drink and sat in front of him. He was not talking and the silence was killing me so I decided to talk first. “Hanbin, I-I think.. No, we have to end things between us. We have already hurt the people who are dear to us and in the process we were hurting ourselves too.”_
> 
> _He didn’t say anything, he just sat there and stared blankly at his coffee. It hurt me to end things with him, it hurt me he’s not saying anything. “You know Jinani, when I first saw you my world light up. I didn’t know my world was dull until I met you. At first I thought it just because you were too handsome and shining that just made me want you but after getting to know you I felt something. I.. I fell in love with you Jinani.”_
> 
> _My grip on the mug tightened, I couldn’t even keep my eye contact on him while he was saying those things. He loves me? Why now? Why is he saying that now? Now that I love Junhoe more than him? Now that I was ready to give him up? What about his husband? Is that why he was looking like a mess because he ended things with him? What happened to them?_
> 
> _“Before you say anything let me finish first because I felt if you interrupted I wouldn’t be able to say what I have to say till the end.”_
> 
> _I nodded and let him continue. “Jiwon was my pillar, he was the only person back then who truly accepted me despite hurting him many times more than he deserved. He was free to leave me but he didn’t. Until one day I did something worse but he still didn’t leave me, that’s when I realized what love meant. He cried, he got hurt but he was still there. I thought I wouldn’t find a person like that and decided to marry him, not just out of impulse but I really did love him.”_
> 
> _I don’t even know why he’s telling me these things, what would I do with that information? “The reason why I didn’t leave him for you was because I couldn’t not because we’re married but because I owe him this. Honestly I don’t know my feelings at this moment, I know i love you but i love him too.”_
> 
> _What kind of bullshit was that? “Why don’t I help you with that decision Hanbin. I’m ending things between us. I don’t love you anymore, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” He got shocked by what I said looking at me._
> 
> _All I feel is anger towards him, now I know what an idiot I am for loving someone like him. To think I even thought of a future with a guy like this. It just makes my anger worsen. “If you don’t have anything more to say you can get out now.”_
> 
> _He opened his mouth but closed it again. What a coward. I stood up and accompanied him to the door, outside he just stood there and looked down. I sighed and felt helpless, “You know who you really love Hanbin and I know it’s not me. Be good to him and you’ll find what you’re looking for.”_

After closing that door on him I grabbed my wine and drank the whole day. That’s not what even bothering all these days, it’s the fact that there was not even a single presence from Junhoe. Not even a text. I wonder what happened to him? I know I said Junhoe and I were not meant to be but I was willing to be the person he deserves. How will I even do that when he’s not texting or calling me. Should I make the first move? But if I did he would find it weird cause it’s not like me at all.

I don’t even have anything to do today, the clinic’s have been quiet for the whole afternoon. There were no more clients coming. Sigh guess I should close early today and just go home. I went out of my office and walked to the reception, seeing Suhyun and Chanwoo talking and laughing with each other. **“Guess you two are together now?”**

Both of them got startled, they didn’t even notice I was walking right on them, **“Uh we just kinda hit it off at some point.”** Chanwoo said, I’m happy for them mostly for my best friend finally finding someone. **“Hey it’s okay, congrats on both of you two. Take good care of him Suhyun he’s kind of a bit hard to handle sometimes.”**

 **“Hey! I’m a good man!”** We both laugh and just fool around with each other. After some time I was left alone closing my clinic, I pushed them out just for them to enjoy the time for themselves. With Chanwoo complaining they were not able to go on dates because I was making Suhyun work all the time, pitying him I agreed to let them off early.

I got in my car and started to drive home, smiling with the thought of what I will say to Junhoe when I see him next time. I miss him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for today. Tomorrow's the last :(


	15. End

*ring*

The sound of bells can be heard inside the room, deafening the sounds of the dog barking at him. His ears perk up and his breath hitch, thinking it might be him. Looking at the clock it was already lunch time, _‘he’s on time’_ he thought. Feeling excited he dismissed the client hurriedly as there was nothing wrong with his dog. Exiting the room, he saw his assistant running to him. What he said to him made his excitement deflate, he gave permission to his request and he jumped with joy, running full speed to the locker room to change out of his clothes.

Walking to the reception, she greeted him and asked him the same question which he agreed. He saw his best friend gave him a smile for agreeing and another man seated, waiting. His client just walked out of the room with his barking dog, walking pass by him saying goodbyes. The door rang and it was quiet, there was an awkward silence. He didn’t know if he should greet him casually, he didn’t know if he was still angry at him. But the man spoke and this shocked him.

Meanwhile, his assistant was finished changing his clothes and was walking to the reception but was halted when he heard talking from both men. Seeing as it was a serious conversation he decided not to interrupt and let them talk. 

**“I’m still angry at you.”** said the seated man. He got saddened by what he said, he knew it wasn’t that easy for him to just forgive and forget after all that he had done to him. **“I know, but I won’t give up asking for your forgiveness for the sake of him. So I hope one day you will get to acknowledge me, even just a little bit. For him.”** the seated man can’t help but pity his best friend. He already gave his consent to pursue this man standing in front of him. But looking at him face to face he just can’t help but be angry at him. 

Thinking the seated man won’t say anything again he started his way to his office but was stopped when he spoke, **“He’s just running late, you know him he makes effort just to look good for you, saying nonsense like he needs to top with your looks, whatever like that.”** he faced the man and beamed at him. Muttering a thanks and hurried to the locker room to change his clothes, he saw his assistant leaning on the wall thinking he heard their conversation. 

He passed him and was about to open the door but he was stopped by what he said, **“I’m happy for you Doc.”** he smiled at this and faced him. **“I’m happy for you too Donghyuk, make him happy for me okay?”** Donghyuk laughed at this and nodded. Seeing his assistant walked to the reception, **“C’mon Bobby hyung, where are we gotta have lunch today?”** Donghyuk excitedly asked him. **“Oh you’ll see.”** he got a glimpse of them before leaving the door, seeing Bobby with a smile made his heart fill with joy. He was glad for him, finding his own happy ending with the man he truly deserves.

While he was changing his clothes the bell rang, he hurriedly changed his clothes and ran to the reception. His face lighted up seeing the man in front of him, dressed in white polo with a white shirt inside and white pants. It was his first time seeing him with a different color of clothing, he was wearing black all the time. The man walked closer to him and took out something behind his back, it was a bouquet of peonies. 

Looking at the flowers he can’t help but tear up, the other man panicked seeing him cry. **“Jinani, why are you crying? Didn’t you like the flowers? I’m sorry.”** he kept saying sorry but Jinhwan shook his head. **“I’m just happy for loving a man like you,** **I thought I am truly blessed to have you in my life.”** Then the tears fall down with him smiling at the man. He can’t help but hug the crying Jinhwan, he was too precious and too fragile. 

**“C’mon now you can’t cry when this is the first surprise for today.”** he was shocked by what he said. He looked up at him and asked, **“Wait, there’s more?” the other man nodded smiling happily at him. “Yes and so hurry up and get ready cause we’re going somewhere.”** Jinhwan was flabbergasted by what he said, _‘but what about the clinic?’_ he thought.

A hand can be felt by his cheeks and that made him look at the man again, **“Hey, I made sure you won’t have appointments for the rest of the day.”** leaning on his hand felt him relaxed and excited for what’s gonna happen. **“How about Donghyuk and Suhyun? They would panic if they came back and the clinic’s closed.”**

**“Shh. Don’t mind about them, they’re too busy with their dates and I already told the guys that I would kidnap you for the day. Now let’s go.”** he winked at me and Jinhwan smiled at him. **“But wait, how long are we gonna be gone for? I didn’t pack any things.”**

**“From here on you’re on a vacation for 2 days and don’t worry I already packed them for you earlier.”** he dragged me outside and he didn’t have the chance to argue. Closing the clinic and walking to his car, opening the car for Jinhwan thinking what a gentleman he is and started their drive.

* * *

Jinhwan fell asleep during the drive, he didn’t know they were going far. He kept pestering the other person where they were going, but he still didn’t say where. At some point he got tired and fell asleep, the other person glanced at him wondering as to why he was quiet all of a sudden and saw Jinhwan was sleeping. A hint of smile can be seen on him, thinking how adorable Jinhwan is, curled up in the front seat head leaning on the window sleeping peacefully. 

Remembering their conversation earlier, Jinhwan asked him about the flowers. **“What’s with the flowers? What’s its name and meaning? Aren’t all flowers have meaning?”** he laughed at him being all giddy. **“It’s called peonies, it signifies the most beautiful thing. I’m saying you are the most beautiful person to me Jinhwan.''** This made Jinhwan blushed like a tomato. He covered himself with the blanket provided from the other man and buried himself in it. He just laughed at how cute Jinhwan was. _‘He thinks I’m beautiful.’_ Jinhwan can’t help but smile earfully by what he said. 

Arriving at the destination, Jinhwan felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he didn’t know he fell asleep. He saw him close to his face, he can’t help but yelp and distanced themselves. Jinhwan blushed bright red, not until he smelled something salty. It was the sea, he can’t help but be happy and get out of the car to run towards the sea. The other man can’t help but laugh and adore the little man running looking all giddy.

He chased Jinhwan and they played like little kids, without thinking anything and just themselves having fun. “ **We should check in first at the hotel and come back later after we unpack.”** Jinhwan nodded and teased him last time by splashing some water on him. The other man can’t help but ride the teasing by him and so they played again for another minute.

Jinhwan opened the door to their room and was fascinated by how gorgeous it was, even more so because of the view. It cascaded the sea fully well, he looked at the man and hugged him tight. Saying thanks to him and running towards the balcony, feeling the breeze and smell of the sea. Not long after the man joined him. Jinhwan held his hand, **“Thank you Junhoe. I knew we said one day we’d go to the sea together but for you to plan this, I’m just so happy. I’m happy you never gave up on me, I’m happy I chose to be with you. These past two years being with you have been the most beautiful and happiest moments of my life. I love you Junhoe. Always will.”**

Junhoe smiled at him and grabbed him closer, **“Anything for you my love, and I love you too. Always will.”** their faces came closer bit by bit till they felt each other’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it my lovelies! Thank you so much for joining me on this ride, as you all know I'm just a beginner on this so it isn't that good but I hope you enjoy the story! There would be 2 epilogues so hope you wait for it! :) I love you all!


	16. Epilogue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you curious about what happened to Hanbin 😔

Hanbin’s POV

**“Great job. That’s it for now, see you all on the day after tomorrow.”** I leaned on my chair and felt my muscles relaxed. It was one hell of a day, we started recording at 8 am and now it’s already 10 pm. The members bid me goodbye and that left me alone in the room. They have potential but they are still young, so they tend to be playful. Sometimes that’s making it hard for me to guide them, they just debuted with the name iKON. I can see it going to hit big on the charts. I can feel it.

I was just finishing tidying up the studio when I heard a knock and the sound of the door opening. Another artist came in, it was Jaewon, an aspiring rapper debuted last year and my co-producer at that. A young and talented man, **“Hyung you’re still here? Come on let’s grab dinner.”** I nodded and grabbed my things following him outside.

I don’t exactly know how we got close, but I remember we met when it has only been one year since I became a producer for the prestige company. He just got his debut and I was assigned to produce his debut album. One evening I was stuck at the third song, the melody was already good, but I felt like something was missing, then he opened my studio thinking there was no one inside.

He accidentally heard the song and just went and gave his opinion and ideas on me, at first I was irritated because I was disturbed but when I listened to what he added to the song I was awestruck at how good it sounded, it was way more better than before. I looked at him and was shocked at how at such a young age he had a talent for it. Ever since then I welcome him to my studio, and he helps me from time to time whenever I get stuck at a melody. Maybe it was the turning point why we got closer with each other.

Since it’s already late and most of the stores are already closed, we decided to eat at a convenience store near the company. We both got cup ramen and some light snacks to add to the taste, we chatted for a while and next thing we knew we were already full. We parted ways and I made my way home, I looked back at him and saw he was already gone. I exhaled a breath and loosen my balance making me crouch on the ground.

I can’t believe I survived yet another encounter with him. Yes, you guessed it right. I have had a crush on him for one year already. I was amazed by how talented he is when he accidentally opened my door to the studio. Ever since then I can’t get him out of my mind, I’m already this deeply affectionate with him. I don’t know how long I can hide this, I got up and get myself together and continued my way home.

* * *

The next day I was dilly dallying in my studio when Jaewon popped again, **“Hyung let’s have lunch, there’s this newly opened restaurant and they’re giving discounts.”** I was not prepared for him to pop at this time making me fall on my seat. He hurriedly came to me and helped me sit on the couch. Feeling his touch on my body makes me go crazy. **“I’m okay now Jaewon that was not a major fall.”**

He still looked concerned but didn’t say another word about it. **“So? You still in for lunch?”** I looked at him and he looked just like a puppy, cute. I said yes and made our way to lunch. We were already seated and choosing what to eat on the menu when the door to the restaurant rang and voices could be heard. I didn’t pay too much attention to it but suddenly a voice I know so well came to my hearing.

I trembled and frozen on my seat, it’s been too long but he still has this effect on me. The voices became closer and closer until I could hear it next to me, I took a peek making sure if it was truly him. And I was right, it was him. He was with another man, looking back at him he was smiling while the other was saying something to him. A pain can be felt on my chest, he’s happy. He moved on happily. It hurts but he deserves to be happy after what I’ve done. I faintly smiled at him and said my order to the waiter.

After ordering our food Jaewon drove back in telling stories about his trainee days which I was thankful for the distraction. He continued until our food came and at some point, the thoughts of Jiwon and the pain I felt on my chest were gone. I didn’t even notice when I was just too immersed by what Jaewon was saying and how cute he is when his face changes depending on his story. It’s too early to say I’m in love with him but I know I’m attracted to him, this time I will carefully cherish this moment with us.

I excused myself to go to the restroom. I was already washing my hand when Jiwon came, our eyes met, and I avoided him. I was about to leave but he was not budging at the door to give me way, I looked at him and asked for him to move but he just looked at me back. Emotionless. It’s as if he purposely followed me here, what could he possibly want with me?

**“How are you?”** he asked. I was trembling, hearing his voice this close I didn’t prepare my heart for this. I won’t deny that I still have lingering feelings for him when it has already been 2 years since we broke up and got divorced. Did he see me with Jaewon? Did he feel something? **“I’m okay. I’m a producer now.”** I smilingly said to him. **“How about you? How are you? What have you been up to lately?”**

**“Look Hanbin, I’m gonna be honest with you. I won’t deny I felt something seeing you with another guy, but I just wanna say after seeing you properly with him I was glad. I was glad you were able to move on and find your own happiness.”**

Hearing him say that made my chest feel lighter than earlier. **“Thanks, Jiwon, I’m glad you found your own happiness too.”** He smiled at me and moved out of the door. Before I finally left I stopped, **“You know Jiwon, I really loved you back then but I guess we were not meant to be after all. I’m sorry.”** And I left with seeing or hearing his response.

I got back from my seat and Jaewon happily continued talking again. I saw Jiwon walk back to his seat and for a second our eyes met and at that moment there was a silent understanding. That it was all okay now, no burdens from the past. We are free from ourselves, from our past. I looked at Jaewon and realized _‘yes I’m free now.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was choosing between a rash ending for him or a happy one but since this is my first au I decided to go with the happy one 😅 the second epilogue will be posted after 3hrs prior to this ☺️


	17. Epilogue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞🔞🔞This scene is where their first sex with each other. So basically it's their sex chapter, dedicated to my friends ☺️

This scene is where their first sex with each other.

Junhoe was just dropping off Jinhwan in his apartment after having a dinner date, it was special because it was their first date. Jinhwan felt it was too early to say goodbye to each other, and he doesn’t want to be apart yet.  **“Hey, it’s too early, why don’t you come up first and maybe continue our date with some wine?”** Junhoe’s ears perk from being invited upstairs. Dirty thoughts clouded his mind and he shook his head for the thoughts to go away.  _ ‘Relax Junhoe you’re just gotta drink wine, there’s no other meaning to it.’ _ He can’t help but be nervous about his offer. He agreed and they both got out of the car, they were riding the elevator up when Jinhwan felt uneasy suddenly.

_ ‘Keep calm Jinhwan, you can do this. It’s what you wanted right?’ _ his hands began to sweat. They arrived at the floor and walked side by side to his door, his hand was shaking making it hard for him to open the door. He calmed himself and opened the door wide inviting Junhoe in which he gladly accepted.  **“You can sit at the balcony first, I'm just going to get the wine.”**

Junhoe was seated at the balcony waiting for Jinhwan, he remembered something and pulled out his wallet.  _ ‘Condom check. Good thing I brought one just in case. But is one enough?’ _ Jinhwan arrived with two glasses in his hand and the bottle of wine on the other.  **“What took you so long?”** he got startled by his question that made the glasses stumble a little bit.  _ ‘He cannot know I checked my drawer first if there were any condoms.’ _

**“Oh nothing, I was just checking which one was the best for tonight.”** Jinhwan nervously laughing said to him. He poured the wine in both glasses and they both drank silently, a cold wind blew that made Jinhwan shiver. Junhoe saw this and patted his space beside him,  **“It’s cold, it’s better to stay close together.”** Which Jinhwan obliged shyly, he started his way to him and plopped down beside him. Junhoe extended his arms and pulled Jinhwan closer to him but he suddenly pulled harder which made their face close to each other feeling each other’s breaths.

Both were shocked and just stared at each other, Junhoe’s hands unconsciously moved on his own and wrapped Jinhwan’s cheeks, looking at his lips for permission which Jinhwan gladly accepted by moving his face closer to him. Plump lips met each other, at first it started slow until Jinhwan initiated slipping his tongue inside. Tasting each other’s sweet saliva from the wine, the kiss became deeper and deeper. Jinhwan let out a frustrated moan which made Juhnoe’s cock twitch from it. As their lips parted Junhoe feathered kissed his neck making him moan louder from the anticipation.

Juhnoe’s hand makes its way up to pinch his nipples resulting in a loud moan from him changing his course to his nipples sucking and pinching making Jinhwan a moaning mess. He kissed Jinhwan again and carried him to the bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed while Jinhwan cradled him.  **“Take off your shirt.”** Which he oblige, yelping when he feels Junhoe’s mouth on his nipples sucking and biting.

Changing positions Juhnoe hovering over Jinhwan on the bed, taking off his shirt and kissing him again. His hand pinches his nipples while the other rubs Jinhwan’s cock over the fabric of his pants.  **“Look at you already wet for me.”** He whispered on his ears, undoing his belt and taking off his pants, making Jinhwan naked in front of him. Junhoe stared at his lover,  **“So beautiful.”** He whispered that it did not go unheard by Jinhwan.

Lifting his leg, Junhoe licked his thigh making him shiver from the pleasure. Inserting one finger inside him made precum come out of Jinhwan’s cock.  **“You’re so sensitive Jinhwan, were you anticipating this all this time?”** he shook his head and screamed when he felt Junhoe inserted another finger inside.  **“Wait.”** Jinhwan stopped his hands, both panting eager to fuck each other senseless.

**“I wanna suck you.”** He timidly said, which made Junhoe’s cock twitch. It was hot when Jinhwan said that, he removed his pants that made his big cock sprang at Jinhwan’s face. Jinhwan stared at it and gulped by how big he was, he was dying to taste him. Grabbing him with two hands, Junhoe growled lowly that made him look at him. Licking the tip made Junhoe’s cock twitch, Jinhwan smiled at that. Licking up and down from the tip making it wet, fully taking him in his mouth by his surprise Junhoe grunted. Jinhwan moved his head up and down feeling Junhoe clasp parts of his hair,  **“Stop.”**

Jinhwan stopped but not taking his mouth off his cock, seeing his lover’s mouth in his cock made him even more horny.  **“I can’t wait any longer, I wanna feel you.”** Jinhwan pulled out of his cock with a pop which made him more impatient. Face planted at the mattress, his butt arch and is fully shown to Junhoe, just looking at his hole made him wanna ram it in. But he needed to restrain himself, he doesn’t want to hurt Jinhwan after all.

Positioning himself at his entrance made Jinhwan quiver from how nervous he feels, feeling the tip of Junhoe’s cock.  **“I’m putting it in Jinhwan.”** Jinhwan readid himself, feeling his cock enter him made him moan pleasurably. “I’m all in Jinhwan.”

**“Just fuck me already Junhoe.”** Jinhwan screamed and Junhoe oblige, thrust every thrust makes Jinhwan go crazy by how big his cock feels inside him and how whenever he rams deep inside me.  **“Fuck Junhoe deeper!”** grabbing his arms Junhoe rammed hard inside him, feeling him squeezing his cock means he’s about to cum. Junhoe grabbed his cock and didn’t let him cum,  **“Not yet Jinhwan, let’s cum together.”**

The thrust became quicker and more deeper signaling Junhoe was close, he quickened his pace and let go Jinhwan’s cock making them cum together. Junhoe realized he didn’t have a condom making his cum flood out Jinhwan’s hole.  **“Fuck Jinhwan you are so sexy.”** He kissed him and it made him hard again. Jinhwan felt his cock and smirk at him, “I guess we aren’t done yet.”

**“Oh baby one round was never enough.”** Jinhwan laughed and let him be fucked by Junhoe many times that night until they were worn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all 😅 I don't know if it was good for your satisfaction, i'm kinda new at this. Hope to see you all on my next story! Mhwah 😚


End file.
